


Narratives of a Lone Wolf

by silvernight22



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Amaimon is a snack whore, Amaimon sucks at video games, Anger, Arguing, Bandaging wounds, Behemoth is a sleepy sloth, Bickering, Clueless Rin, Coming of Age, Electrical Outage, F/M, Familiars, First Aid, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Hot pot party, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lust, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Fujimoto Shirou, Mentions of masturbation/self pleasuring, Mephisto Pheles is a Little Shit, Nipple Play, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pandemic Writing, Petty Thievery, Pining, Poor Life Choices, Power Outage, Rin Makes Food, Rin is a little shit, Rin's false confidence is the eighth world wonder, Rude Awakenings, Scent Kink, Shura Menstruates (Mentioned), Sleeping In, Sorry Not Sorry, Stuttering Rin, Swearing, Tail abuse, Water Bottle Guns, Water Fight, Yukio breaks his phone, Yukio is a Little Shit, Yukio is fun to tease, Yukio is overprotective, after Sex talk, borderline bullying, lots of swearing, thin walls, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvernight22/pseuds/silvernight22
Summary: It was safer to keep others at a distance. But he insisted on changing that, along with everything I thought I knew. [Rin Okumura x OC]
Relationships: Amaimon & Mephisto Pheles, Amaimon & Original Female Character(s), Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Original Character(s), Okumura Rin/Original Female Character(s), Okumura Rin/Reader, Okumura Yukio & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94





	1. Renegade Runaway

The candies strewn across the table looked more like tiny centerpieces rather than edible confections. The wrappers were colorful. Striped greens, spiraling purples, zigzag blues. Enticing. Charming. Possibly deadly. Too much like the demon who owned them. 

_Clip. Clip. Clip._

“Mephisto, aren’t these expired?” I asked, picking a dotted lemon one from the hoard and holding it up to the light for closer inspection. 

He hummed absently. 

“They’re leftovers from last Halloween when I handed them out to my students.” 

The scribbling of his pen continued undisturbed. 

_Clip. Clip. Clip._

Unable to find a printed expiration date, I placed the candy on the edge of the table and flicked it back towards the others. It nicked the side of a peppermint swirl, before pinging against the vase of the floral centrepiece. The blue hyacinths barely shuddered.

“Pretty sure you get dibs on the leftovers. Let me guess, you liked the wrapper so much that you didn’t want to eat it?” 

“I’m saving them. Blithering idiots discontinued the brand last month. If I had known, I wouldn’t have given them out. I can’t find wrappers like these anywhere.” 

I hummed. So, he did like the wrapper. 

“It’s Samhain. Real demons are supposed to play tricks.” I gestured, “Giving out candy, dressed like that? Who are you trying to fool, demon king?” 

_Clip. Clip. Clip._

Mephisto chuckled. 

“Ah, but isn’t that precisely the trick. Accepting candy from a demon. Who would have guessed.”

I frowned. 

“It would have been a better trick if you poisoned them.” The words flew out of my mouth before my mind could register what I was saying. 

_Clip. Clip. Clip._

Mephisto’s pen stilled. He looked up from his messy desk. Catching sight of my bewildered expression, he smirked.

“That time of month already?” 

The knowing glint in his eye frustrated me further. Fuck. He knew.

_Clip. Clip. Cli--_

“Amaimon! Will you quit biting at your nails!” I turned, unleashing my anger on the unsuspecting green-haired demon who had been gazing out the window for the past 15 minutes. At least there was one annoyance I could get rid of. 

He stopped mid-bite.

“Oh, I think he’s finally in the mood to play with him,” Mephisto drawled. 

“Yoko, you’re really in no position to be telling me what to do,” Amaimon commented off-handedly. “Part of this was supposed to be your job. Why did you suddenly chicken out?” 

My mood soured. I didn’t want to talk about this right now. 

“I didn’t chicken out.”

Amaimon looked up at me, unconvinced.

“Then why aren’t you with him?” His blue eyes pierced into mine, daring me to refute his claim. 

I didn’t like the blue of his eyes. It was the same shade as _his_. Not that it was surprising. They were brothers after all, albeit only half. But I came here seeking refuge. I didn’t want to be reminded of him. 

“Yes, Yoko, please do enlighten us. You’re supposed to be watching our little brother. Why did you suddenly ditch class?” 

Mephisto’s taunting tone had me itching in irritation. He may have been my guardian, but he was still the slyest piece of shit I knew. I wasn’t in the mood for his games. 

“Why the hell do I have to watch him? Yukio’s there. That’s his job. Not mine. Besides,” I rounded on Mephisto, “You’re the principal. If anything were to happen to your students, it’d be on you. Not me. So, you watch him. This was your plan, your responsibility. I’m done.”

I huffed in anger. This was all Mephisto’s fault in the first place. Setting me up like that. As if Satan’s son didn’t have enough people tracking his every move as it were. Rin didn’t need me. He had Yukio. He had Mephisto. 

He had Shiemi. 

My heart squeezed at that thought. I growled low. Fuck this shit. 

“Yoko, we’ve gone over this. I need someone on the inside. Someone who knows him. His movements, where he would go if he ever disappeared, if he ever lost control. We need someone who can reign him in.” 

“Can’t you do that? You’re the second fucking demon king.”

Mephisto chuckled.

“Oh, if only power alone were enough. My little brother is half human. That’s what makes him so troublesome. We need a human’s touch.” 

“So, get Yukio. They’re twins for fuck’s sake. They grew up together. There isn’t anyone who knows him better.”

“Yukio doesn’t trust me. He won’t tell me everything.”

“What? And I will?” 

“Yes,” he said simply.

I frowned in apprehension.

“And what makes you so sure?”

Mephisto smirked. 

“Because I raised you. I know you. And I know there’s nothing you wouldn’t do if Okumura Rin were in dire need of saving. You chose the worst person to fall in love with, Yoko. Satan’s son has a lot of enemies.”

I recoiled at his word. 

“I’m not in love with, Rin.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

I looked around the room, trying to avoid his all-knowing gaze. It was then that I noticed Amaimon was gone.

“Where’d Amaimon go?”

“He took the infinity key and left. I’m pretty sure he’s roughing it up with your boyfriend right about now. You sure you’re not regretting skipping class?” 

Fuck. If Yukio hadn’t paired Shiemi and Rin together at the amusement park, I wouldn’t have fled. I wouldn’t have pretended to go to the bathroom. I wouldn’t have come here. I wouldn’t have left my post. This was all Yukio’s fault. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” I snarled.

I vaulted across Mephisto’s desk, crumpling some of his papers in my wake. I pulled open his drawers, rifling through them with channeled aggression. My fingers flew over snack packets and magic eight balls. Why the hell were his drawers such a mess. 

“Where’s the amusement park key?” 

“Oya, are you done with your boycott already?” Mephisto feigned surprise. His tone had me balling my fists. I wanted to smack that grin off his face. 

Seeing the barely simmering rage that glazed over my ruby-red orbs, Mephisto relented. He snapped his fingers, procuring a fancy, Ferris-wheel-decorated, brass key from thin air. He handed it over with flourish.

Just as I reached for it, he drew it back. I scowled. Always the trickster. I glared pointedly at him, knowing there was a catch, but not looking forward to hearing what it was. He caught my gaze. Forest green. Familiar and safe. 

“I’m counting on you, Yoko.” Despite the shit-eating grin on his face, I could tell he was being earnest. The underlying husk in his voice told me so. I knew what he was worried about. Or more specifically who. 

I sighed, snatching the key from his hands. 

“You expect too much of me, Mephy. You forget I’m only a quarter demon.” 

I was already racing out the door when Mephisto whispered his reply. 

“You forget who raised you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have an affinity with characters named Rin... Not sure what that says about me, if anything. Anyway, I'm not quite sure how active this fandom still is. I'm hoping this story will reach at least some audiences. If it's not too much trouble, I would love if you could drop me a line, just to let me know you were here. Blue exorcist has always been one of my favourite animes. But looking back, I think I might have just been in love with Rin's Japanese voice actor XD In terms of length, I have around 12 or so chapters outlined for this fic (~20,000 words, give or take). Thanks for reading this far! Stay tuned for more!


	2. Trespassers Not Tolerated [How We Met]

The aroma of chicken stock permeated the room as soon as I peeled the rest of the lid off the Styrofoam cup. I stirred the noodles with my chopsticks. The consistency was perfect. Not hard, but not soggy. Pushing my trigonometry homework aside, I pulled my dinner towards me. The pepper flakes, I noted, looked like obtuse triangles. I vigorously shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts before I started forming equations to calculate the angles. I guess I needed this snack break more than I thought. 

Just as I was about to dig into my piping hot cup of ramen, I caught the echo of footsteps ascending the main staircase. Senses now on high alert, I instinctively, turned out the lights. This was an abandoned dorm. No one else was supposed to be here. 

I put the cover back on my noodles, silently placing my chopsticks on top. I crept towards the door, easily avoiding any obstacles. With my vision, it wasn’t hard for me to see in the dark. 

“602, 602, ah here it is!” The footsteps stopped a couple feet away from my door. This was room 603, meaning he was in the room next to mine. 

I frowned. Mephisto knew this was my dorm. He knew how I felt about roommates. Especially given my situation. Either these guys were brave intruders, or Mephisto failed to tell me about this spontaneous change in plans. 

I put my bet on the later. Most students stayed away after hearing rumors of the dorm’s haunting. Not a hard feat to accomplish when they couldn’t see the demons—*cough* my familiars *cough*—who were wreaking havoc. Exorcists knew better. But they also knew of my connection with the principal. Most left me be. Curious others got crude enlightenments. However, understanding the logic, they soon left me be as well. 

But these guys… These guys were a different story. They were moving in. Or at least from what I heard of their conversation. 

Reaching into my pocket, I was about to dial the first person on my contact list and demand some answers. 

“What’s more, we’re the only ones in this dorm!” 

I froze. I knew the sound of that voice. Deciding Yukio would be more resourceful than my demon of a guardian, I threw open my door, and busted down theirs. 

“No, actually. You’re not the only ones in this dorm.”

The two froze in surprise. Yukio’s glasses slipped down his nose. 

A tail lay in plain sight. I regarded the stranger to whom it belonged. His ears were too pointed to be human, but not long enough to be demon. He was a Halfling. 

“Yoko? What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same thing. I live here, what’s your excuse?”

“Eh, Yukio? You know this girl?” The boy, who had been unsubtly trying to shove his tail into his pants suddenly screeched. Upon closer inspection, I realized his uncanny resemblance to Yukio.

“She’s the principal’s daughter,” Yukio responded, still eying me, perturbed. By the look on his face, it seemed like he too was unaware of the current living arrangements. 

I frowned. Mephisto had a lot of explaining to do. 

“Eh? That clown has a daughter? Unbelievable.” Yukio’s companion scoffed. His posture visibly relaxed, and he stopped trying to hide his tail. That didn’t make much sense to me. It was like he didn’t know having his tail out was akin to being naked in demon terms. Maybe he was just changed. 

“Daughter in name only. We’re not blood related.”

“Oh, that makes more sense. I was going to say, you guys look nothing alike.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. You should put your tail away.”

“Why? Your dad already knows I’m the son of Satan. What’s the harm?” 

I froze. 

“You’re the son of Satan?” 

The pieces were beginning to fall into place. Mephisto had left for a funeral a couple of days ago. He never went to funerals. Didn’t even own the right clothes. But apparently, it was for a good friend. For all his boasting, Mephisto didn’t seem all too gutted when he returned. Rather he was downright giddy. Something about a weapon. Something about a wager. Something about Assiah being filled with a thousand wonders. This must be what he was talking about. This half-demon boy with his tail hanging out. The son of Satan.

“Brother, maybe you should step outside for now,” Yukio said, still eyeing me with suspicion. 

“Brother?” I echoed. “So, does that make you a son of Satan too?” 

Yukio cursed. He hadn’t meant to give that away. But habits were hard to change. Especially when flustered. 

“Yukio, what’s the big deal? She’s Mephisto’s daughter. If he knows, she should too.” Something in the Halfling’s voice caused me to look his way. 

“Rin, if you’re still upset about being kept in the dark about all this…” Yukio trailed off. 

“I’m not upset about anything. I’m just saying. She’s not a danger. So, chill out, four eyes.”

I couldn’t believe how confident this Rin character was. He’d known me for less than five minutes. Too early to be making such reckless assumptions. 

“And what makes you so sure I’m not a danger?” I wanted to test him. To rattle him. To understand why he could say what he did without an ounce of hesitation. Was it some kind of demon intuition exclusive only to Satan’s spawn?

“Because you gave me advice. That makes you a good person.” 

I gawked at him. Telling him to put his tail away wasn’t so much advice. It was just common knowledge. But I guess to someone without such knowledge it would be chalked up to advice. Even so, his lack of suspicion was refreshing. I’d never met anyone so unguarded. Especially for one of demon blood. 

It made me want to tease him a little. 

I let out a barking laugh before launching forward and grabbing a fistful of his tail. I squeezed, pulling hard. 

“Yoko!” Yukio drew his gun in a flash. 

Rin yelped in surprise then keened at the sensation. I leaned over him.

“You shouldn’t trust so easy,” I whispered into his ear. 

Stepping away, I tossed his tail back at him. Rin caught it, rubbing it sorely, while glaring at me with scorned contempt. 

That was better. 

“Keep it hidden, it’s a weak spot.”

Yukio breathed a sigh of relief. He lowered his gun when he saw I had no intention of harming his family. 

“Too early to be breathing easy Yukio,” I called out. “You and your brother can’t stay here. This dorm is my territory. I’m not sharing.” 

Before Yukio could reply, my ringtone blared from my pocket, filling the startled silence. Checking the caller ID, I sighed before picking up. His timing was impeccable as always.

“What?” I growled into the receiver.

“Yoko! Are you at the dorm?” Mephisto’s voice sounded too happy. Too fake. He only used this tone when he wanted something from me. 

“Yeah, just taking out the trash,” I said, eyeing the two intruders. 

“And by that do you happen to mean the Okumura brothers?”

My jaw locked. Of course, he would know they were here. This was his doing. The entire fucking situation reeked of his scent. Of rotten intentions macerated in sweet deception. His signature dish to serve as a set-up. 

“They can’t live here, Mephisto. You know they can’t.”

“Unfortunately, I’m out of places to put them. You know, a shortage of abandoned dormitories and all. I was wondering if you could put them up for the time being.” 

I couldn’t believe his nerve. In what century did he think I would ever say yes. 

“I’m a lone wolf. Pack of one. I don’t take in stragglers. Satan’s sons or not.”

“Oh, so you know already. Well that makes this easy. Surely you can understand why they would need to be segregated from the other kids. Their situation isn’t unlike yours.” 

I bit my lip. I understood completely. Potential risk of endangering others. It was why I was here too. But that didn’t mean I couldn’t bargain my case. 

“From what I can tell, only one of them has demonic traits. Why does Yukio have to be here too?”

“Ah, he’s supervising. In case there are any… accidents… Why? Is there a problem?” He was goading me now. I growled low, not liking his antics one bit.

“Don’t play dumb. You know damn well what the problem is.” 

My late father was half wolf-demon. That made me a quarter wolf. Which meant I was territorial. I didn’t like the thought of having to share my space with others. But of more concern was the fact that I went into heat. Every month – courtesy of my human mother. Approximately 9 days. It was absolute hell. But it was better if I went at it alone. Easier if there was no one around to attack. To tempt me. Was Mephisto honestly dumb enough to threaten this small sanctuary I had built for myself? 

“You can use the basement for your heats. You’re only a quarter demon. Even if heightened, your sense of smell shouldn’t be able to reach all the way to the top floor from there.”

I grinded on the inside of my lip. He had a point. But, that wasn’t the problem. Didn’t he know proximity made it easier to bond. I had to at least get rid of one of them. Decreased the chances of more casualties. 

“I’ll watch Rin. Yukio doesn’t have to be here too.” 

“What?! No!” Yukio protested. He swiped the phone from my hands with ease. 

“I’m watching Rin. He’s my brother, my responsibility. Besides, I don’t trust Yoko to look after him. She doesn’t know his habits or tendencies like I do.”

I snatched the phone from Yukio, placing it on speakerphone. 

“I’m not having both of them here. Hell, I don’t even want one. It’s Rin or nothing.”

Rin who had been looking between the two of us as we argued threw up his hands.

“Hey, don’t I get a say in this! Don’t go deciding things for me. This is my life. Who says I even need a supervisor?”

His intentions couldn’t have been more transparent. He wasn’t going to get out of a babysitter that easily though. Especially when he didn’t even realize the risk he posed. 

“Shut up!” Yukio and I expelled at the same time. 

We froze, turning to each other, staring in disbelief. This was the first time all evening that we agreed on something. 

“Marvelous. Your spirits are commendable. Consider me inspired. It’s decided. The two of you shall share the responsibility of watching over Okumura Rin. There are obviously limitations to Yoko’s supervising abilities. Yukio, you will fill in for those gaps.” 

“What?!” I screeched. “No!” 

This was not what I signed up for. How did attempting to bargain turn into me drawing the short end of the stick? I was supposed to share my space AND babysit? No fucking way. 

“I rather think that’s a fair compromise,” Yukio mused much to my horror. “It’s not like Yoko can watch my brother in the showers or share a dorm room with him. But at the same time, I can’t watch him when I’m called away on missions, either. I think we’d make a tolerable tag team.”

“As expected of Mr. Okumura. You were always quick on the uptakes. Guess, I’ll leave the persuading in your capable hands. I trust you both will work out an acceptable compromise.”

“Mephisto! Don’t you dare—“ the dial tone cut me off. 

I growled low. That bastard. Always leaving behind messes for others to clean up. I rounded on Yukio. 

“Okay, pushover. What about my…. space?” I had been about to say heats but thought better. I realized I didn’t want to share that knowledge with them yet. It’d make me feel too vulnerable. Something I wasn’t ready for. At least not with them. 

“You can have the other half of the dormitory. It’ll be your domain. We won’t trespass.”

Having my territory diminished, taking on additional responsibilities. I could only see downfalls.

“Give me one good reason why I should help you guys. The way I see it, I’m the only one here making any sacrifices.” 

It was at that moment my stomach decided to make its hunger known. It sounded like a beached whale. Desperate and dying. Impossible for any to miss. Fucking damn it. My ramen was probably cold by now. 

Rin who had been moping in a corner, muttering angrily about being ignored, suddenly perked up at the noise. 

“Oh,” he paused, faltering for a moment, “Yoko… was it? Did you not eat yet?” 

Yukio smirked. An instant, knowing kind of smirk. Like he was taunting me. Like he knew something I didn’t. Like he foresaw what the outcome of the battle was going to be before it even began. I immediately wanted to rip that smug look off his face. 

“I was about to, but then you two goons showed up and ruined my meal.”

They showed no hint of remorse, not that I was expecting any. 

“Do you have anything in the kitchen? I’ll whip something up. No use arguing on an empty stomach.” I hadn’t known Rin long enough to get a hold on his character. But for someone who had been so depressed, he sure bounced back fast. Was it resilience or just simple-minded stupidity? I wasn’t sure yet. But I wanted to find out.

Half an hour later, and after some abuse about how cup noodles didn’t count as food, I sat in the dining hall staring down the meal that Rin made. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. It didn’t even look like ramen. Hell, it looked ten times better. My mouth watered, as I wiped away the saliva that threatened to drip down my chin. 

“I call it Okumura’s single-ingredient crispy fried cup ramen. Given how empty your kitchen was, I think I did pretty well for myself.“ 

“Just because it looks good doesn’t mean it tastes good too.” 

“I’d watch what you say Yoko, if there’s anything my brother’s good at, it’s cooking.” 

Rin berated Yukio for that hidden jab. 

I huffed. These were cup noodles for fuck’s sake. How different could it taste from just adding hot water to it. I stared down the enticing dish and swallowed hard.

I tested a small spoonful, and immediately had to bite my tongue to keep from moaning out. Shit. He wasn’t joking. The food was good. Like really good. I took another bite and then another. I didn’t know what kind of demon magic Rin used in the kitchen, but before I knew it, I had licked the plate clean. Okay, so the demon boy could cook. I gave him that. 

I closed my eyes, pausing for a moment to think. I could compromise on space if it meant meals like this. Heats were going to be a bitch but not totally undoable. It was more than annoying, having to change my lifestyle to accommodate theirs. But maybe… just maybe… this could work. 

“I’ll let you guys stay on the condition that Rin makes all the food. Yukio you get the night watch. I’m on day duty. And if any of you so much as step into my half of the building, I’ll bite you both to death [1]. Deal?”

Rin and Yukio beamed. 

“Deal.” They chorused. 

“Great. I’ll let the clown know.” 

I caught the way Rin looked at me. He was practically glowing. I wasn’t sure if he was happy because we came to a compromise, or because I acknowledged and used the nickname he had coined for Mephisto. Either way, that blasted smile marked the start of all my problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Footnotes:**
> 
> [1] KHR reference! Raise your hands if you got it. But honestly… Hibari Kyouya: shaping my life since 2014... Oh, the shame.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Author's Note:**
> 
> Here's chapter 2! I think the schedule for this fic will be one chapter a day. Some will be longer, some will be shorter. Depends on how fast I can piece my thoughts together into some semblance of coherence. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Let me know what you think.


	3. Blame Game

I strode briskly through the Vatican headquarters. Although the scenery was familiar, I didn’t have a clue where I was going. This was a lot harder without my usual guide (a.k.a. my guardian). Inconvenient really, seeing as every fiber of my being itched to leave. Underground places like these were never my favourite; Felt too restricted. The irony wasn’t lost on me. Rules and regulations were one of the main reasons the True Cross Order was founded in the first place. 

I suddenly caught sight of a familiar figure standing straight across the bridge at 2 o’clock.

“Yukio!” I called out all too eagerly. 

He squinted.

“Yoko?” Yukio inquired as I neared. He looked like he wanted to say something important, but instead asked, “How’d you get in here?”

I nodded to the man beside him.

“I swiped Tsubaki’s keys.” 

The exorcist in question, the one with the embarrassing sideburns, looked lost until I procured a hefty set of rusted keys from my pocket. He exclaimed in surprise, patting his body to make sure this wasn’t some conjured illusion. Unable to find what he was looking for he hanged his head in resignation.

“How’d you know which one to use.”

He didn’t bother asking how I stole it. Predatory instincts made me good at this kind of stuff. Muted footsteps, feather light touches, controlled breathing, and what not. Case in point, I made a pretty good thief. 

Tossing the key ring back to him, I nodded to the last person in the trio. 

“Mephisto’s used his like 5000 times. I’m not blind. It’d be harder if they weren’t identical.” 

“Hmm, well maybe that’s something we ought to implement,” Mephisto commented off-handedly.

I rolled my eyes. My fingers alone weren’t enough to count the instances the principal had ignored these same suggestions from others. He deemed them to be trivial. I wondered if his thoughts changed now that the advice came from his own mouth. Judging by his vague intonation, that didn’t seem likely. He was just offering what he was best at: lip service. There was no way he was going to go around issuing new keys to everyone in the Order. He had his hands full already dealing with Satan’s son. Speaking of which… 

“Never mind that. Where’s Rin?”

At the mention of his brother, Yukio seemed to have vigorously remembered what he wanted to say. 

“In the Great Cell, being interrogated by Shura.”

I cringed at the mention of the upper first class exorcist. Mephisto placed his trust in the wrong person. I wasn’t able to keep Rin away from her after all. Not with what Amaimon pulled. I had notified Mephisto of her infiltration the moment I became aware of it. Monthly bleeding was a bitch. Especially when it came unannounced. Which it did for her. In the middle of Yukio’s lecture, no less. Her scent was like snake venom. Too vile to mask. And unluckily for her, my nose was particularly good that day. 

Yukio sensed my unease. Unfortunately, it only served to fuel his anger. 

“Where the hell were you, Yoko? You were supposed be watching him.” 

I knew I was at fault. But his accusation had me seeing white. I may have abandoned my job, but he wasn’t innocent of all crimes either. 

“I was!”

“Where? In the bathroom. You were gone for 20 minutes.”

I shrugged off the guilt he was trying to impose on me. This was not my fault. If anything, it was his. 

“What, I can’t pee? I can’t get lost? We were at a closed amusement park for Hell’s sake. Who was I supposed to ask for directions.”

“Me? Tsubaki? Anyone of us could have escorted you if you just asked.” 

Tsubaki nodded his head, as if agreeing with Yukio’s point.

“Well how was I supposed to know. It’s not like I planned on getting lost.” I was lying through my teeth, but I had to stand my ground. If he hadn’t been so stupid in his pair-making decisions, we wouldn’t be in this mess. 

“With your sense of smell, that’s the last thing I ever thought would be an issue.” 

I couldn’t argue with that. I knew where the bathrooms were. I just didn’t need to go. Fuck this. 

“Well, if you were so fucking concerned about Rin, then why’d you pair him with Shiemi!” And there it was. The reason I had left. The reason I would still. Because it was easier to pin the blame on someone else than to face what I didn’t want to face.

Yukio faltered. He sputtered. I sharpened my words, ready to go on the offensive. 

“Honestly, what were you trying to do, Yukio? Trying to make my life harder than it already is. Is that fun for you?”

“Well, what about you?”

“What about me?”

“As if you don’t make my life difficult everyday too. You and Rin are the same. Both giant thorns in my side.”

“What the fuck are you going on about.”

“Don’t you dare play dumb. Not when it was you who stole, not to mention WASTED, all of my mineral water.”

I stopped. It clicked for me then. Well how the fuck was I supposed to know. Yukio had always been good at hiding his feelings. It was something I hated about him. I almost liked it when he got angry. Because at least then he was more honest. So that was it then. Pairing Rin and Shiemi together was just his way of getting payback. I had to admit. It worked. 

Except now look at the mess we were in. 

Mephisto chose then to intervene. 

“Bickering isn’t going to get you guys anywhere now.”

A loud crash sounded from somewhere deeper within the Vatican. 

“Sounds like they started,” Mephisto drawled.

Shit. Shura wasn’t exactly the most subtle of exorcists. She wasn’t afraid to use force. Especially when she was ticked off. And knowing Rin, he never backed down from a challenge. He wouldn’t know a threat if it stared him in the face. He was an idiot, after all. An idiot with too much power that he didn’t yet know how to handle. It was a dangerous combination. Not that Rin was even aware. And more likely than not, that ignorance was going to be what got him killed. 

I spun on my heel. Mephisto was right. It was too late for accusations. Besides, actions had always spoken louder than words for me anyway. I charged in the direction of the raucous. 

Mephisto’s fingers suddenly grasped the scruff of my uniform, hauling me back. 

“Where do you think you’re going? The Great Cell can only be opened by upper class exorcists. If I recall correctly, you’re only an Ex-Wire.” 

I snarled at him, not liking how he manhandled me.

“Then you open it.” 

I was two seconds away from going on a rampage. I felt feral. I was usually better at controlling my emotions. Except my heat was days away. And by the glint in Mephisto’s eyes, he knew. 

“Relax, Yoko. Satan’s son can take Shura.”

Mephisto stared down at me. I hated that all knowing look on his face. Like nothing ever got by him. Like nothing ever fazed him. Was it age and experience that made him so sure. But then that didn’t make any sense. Because Rin lacked both and yet still he brimmed with confidence. Maybe that was what made Rin an idiot. Believing so fiercely in something without any definitive proof. Believing so fiercely in something despite the whole world being against it. Maybe that was what made me fall for him. His idiocy. His simplicity. His purity. His faith. His resilience. Him. 

Thinking about Rin calmed me. I didn’t like how he had that effect. 

“How are you so sure?”

Mephisto sensed the change in my motives and let me go. He smirked. I was pretty sure the demon who raised me couldn’t read minds, but that shit-eating grin had me thinking otherwise. 

“You forget who raised him, Yoko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I probably should have found a way to structure this story better. I'm sorry if it's confusing to read. The chapters will alternate between past and present. Past events will be seemingly random, but they're there for a reason. Namely, to lend further insight into Yoko's character, as well as to build on the relationship dynamic she has with other canon characters. Past events will also be alluded to in the present, so in the end, the story should wrap up nicely. At least that's the plan... Ah well, we'll see how it goes. Hope you guys enjoyed this one!


	4. Who Raised You

I couldn’t believe this. I knew he was an idiot. I didn’t think he was crazy too. 

“What do you mean you have cram school?” I asked as I stalked behind the elder Okumura twin. It was the end of the school day and we were currently making our way through the long, ornate hallways weaving through throngs of students. I was looking forward to returning to the dorm, but apparently Rin had other plans. 

“What? Do you need me to spell it out for you too?” He jeered. We rounded a corner and the crowd thinned immediately. This was a dead end, adorned on each side with trophy cases. The only room in this stubbed wing was the men’s toilet.

“You’re Satan’s son. Why the hell would you want to become an exorcist?” I asked, completely perplexed by his desires. 

“Simple. Because I want to beat the shit out of him.”

I froze then. He had zero reservations about it. Didn’t even think twice before answering. He was dead ass serious. 

I growled. How could he say it so flippantly? Satan had created him. The blood in his veins, the power of his flames, he owed all that to Him. How could he just decide to turn his back, to cut off all ties, just like that. 

“Don’t you feel guilty? He’s your dad,” I blurted out. I couldn’t help it. I needed to know. Because this was a personal problem too, one that I struggled with. 

“He’s not my dad,” Rin said adamantly. 

“Huh?”

“I may owe my existence to Him, but He’s not my dad.”

I thought a bit about what he was saying. My father was a half wolf demon. But I practically knew nothing about him. He died a few months after I was born. Mephisto had raised me. And he was a full-fledged demon. Yet Mephisto had chosen the path of an exorcist. I didn’t get it. How could they do that? It was like choosing to kill family. I wondered if knowing more about Rin’s dad would give me insight into his choices.

“Who was your dad then?”

“Shiro. Shiro Fujimoto.”

My mouth fell open. 

“Like the paladin?”

“The what?”

He was going to exorcist cram school and he didn’t know what a paladin was. Unbelievable.

“Give me your textbook.”

He stared at me quizzically. 

“The cram school one.” A reluctant clarification, but much needed because I wasn’t sure just how big of an idiot he really was. 

Grumbling in annoyance when he realized I wasn’t going to explain further, he rummaged through his messenger bag and procured what I’d asked for.

I flipped to the first lesson, finding the flowchart with ease. I’d read the book a hundred times already. I just never committed myself to its licensed study. Again, it was a personal issue; one that I didn’t quite know how to get over yet. 

“The paladin is the top-ranking exorcist. It’s a title given only to one person at a time. Shiro Fujimoto held it for the past 15 years.”

Rin’s jaw dropped.

“What the hell, how come Yukio never told me that,” the half demon mumbled sourly. 

“Maybe he thought you couldn’t handle it,” I teased.

“That bastard. I’m definitely going to make him eat my dust one day.”

And there it was. That beacon of resilience. It was like he didn’t care if nobody believed in him. Like he didn’t care how unfair it was. Maybe he was used to it, fending for himself, sticking up for himself. Maybe he didn’t have a choice. Because no one else would do it for him. Because he was Satan’s son. His determination to fight the odds stacked against him was blinding to say the least. Rin didn’t need flames to glow. He did that all on his own. 

“I’ll believe it,” I whispered. 

“What?” Rin asked, unable to make out my mumbling. 

“I said, it’s strange,” I lied, “Why would the paladin want to raise Satan’s sons? Wouldn’t it have been smarter to kill them off when they were young and relatively powerless.”

“Hey, have some tact! That’s my old man you’re talking about,” Rin griped. 

“Am I wrong though?”

Rin hummed in thought, resting his chin on the junction of his thumb and index finger.

“My old man was a lot of things. But he wasn’t a follower. He wouldn’t do something if he didn’t think it was right. Sure, he was an exorcist. But maybe killing Satan’s sons just didn’t feel right to him somehow. Come to think of it, my dad actually just loved kids…” 

“What, so he took you both in because he couldn’t stand the thought of killing Satan’s babies?”

“But that’s what I’m saying. Satan’s got nothing to do with it. He never did. Heck, I didn’t even know the guy existed until a couple of weeks ago. Shiro was the one who raised me and Yukio. Not Satan. So, don’t go lumping me in with Him.”

By that logic, I could see how it was so easy for Rin to decide on killing Satan. He made Him the outsider. Something I couldn’t afford to do. 

“You’re lucky you were raised by a human.”

“What has that got to do with anything?”

“It makes deciding to be an exorcist easier, to swear off your demon half. I don’t have the luxury of doing that. I was raised by a demon. If I become an exorcist, I feel like I’m betraying them, like I’m betraying a part of myself.”

“Yoko, are you stupid?”

“Excuse me?!”

“It doesn’t matter whether you’re human, demon or both. It doesn’t matter who raised you either. You’re not defined by them. You’re defined by your actions. And only you get a say in that.” 

My eyes widened. I wasn’t sure if autonomy was the answer I had been searching for.

“I’m a quarter wolf, Rin. What if I get orders to kill a wolf demon. They could have easily been my ancestor. Or what if I kill a coal tar not knowing it was my familiar’s friend? Or what if circumstances lead me to have to hurt Amaimon’s Behemoth? Oh hell, he’d never forgive me. Or what if…”

Rin cried out in aggravation. 

“Stop with the what ifs already. You’re making my head hurt.” 

Seeing my flustered expression, he furiously scratched the back of his head trying to find words for something he had known all his life. Something that was second nature. Something he had learned innately from all the years of watching Shiro. 

“For someone so smart, you can be incredibly dumb,” he grumbled. “Just trust yourself. Go for it if it feels right. Don’t if it doesn’t. Simple as that.”

I liked how straight forward he was about everything. Almost like he used his gut rather than his head. But maybe that’s what made him so charming. To know that, although he was half demon, he wasn’t interested in deceiving anyone. Maybe he just wasn’t smart enough to. Or maybe, having been lied to his entire life, he just didn’t want anyone else to have to go through what he did. Whatever the case, Okumura Rin, although not the brightest student, wasn’t a bad guy. I could tell. Because no one else ever thought less. 

I chuckled. 

“What would it be like to see the world through your eyes?” 

“What the hell do you mean by that?” 

“Nothing. We should go. You’ll be late for cram school.”

Rin’s eyes widened as if he just remembered he had another class to attend. 

“Damn it. This is your fault, Yoko!” He grumbled, digging around in his pocket. “Dragging me down memory lane like that.”

I shrugged.

“You didn’t have to entertain me.” 

Rin stopped digging, pulling a brass key from his uniform.

“And risk getting my tail pulled, instead? Forget it. I know you don’t like repeating yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, this was a past event. I wanted to give you a glimpse into Yoko's thought process, and how she came to the decision of becoming an exorcist. This will be built on more a little later in the story. Also, just to clarify a few things in this chapter: 1) Yoko attends True Cross Academy with Rin during the day for their regular high school curriculum 2) She follows Rin to exorcist cram school not as a student or classmate, but as his watch guard 3) If you're wondering why Yukio can't watch Rin in cram school it's because Yukio's not always Rin's teacher for every class, which is where Yoko steps in 4) She's the principal's surrogate daughter, strings can and will be pulled to accommodate her (or rather his) plans. Whew. Trying hard to not to dig plot holes here, but for some reason, I'm still winded ;P Let me know if you guys are enjoying the story so far!


	5. Patching Wounds

"Ow ow ow," Rin cried out, hissing in pain. "Can't you be gentler, Yoko! That stings."

I furrowed my brows in concentration, a tangled mess of bandages in my left hand. I must have wasted a meter of it by now. This was supposed to be Yukio's job. He was the qualified Doctor. Not me. How the hell did Yukio make wrapping bandages look so easy anyway? The damned things didn't stay in place unless I used some force. Fuck my hands wouldn't stop shaking. Was it because Rin's proximity made me nervous. I growled in annoyance.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I'm no good at this stuff," I mumbled in frustration, "Unfortunately for you, there's no one else around to help, so just bear with me a little longer."

Rin gritted his teeth as I worked. I could feel the sweat dripping down my neck. He was too close for comfort. I needed to get out of here fast. Touching his naked torso had me feeling things. Things that stirred my dormant half. Things that made me want to give in to the danger I should have been smart enough to avoid.

"Where did Yukio go anyway?" Rin asked. He didn't seem too happy by his brother's unannounced disappearance. Probably because he couldn't believe Yukio would leave something as delicate as medical treatment in the hands of an amateur demon.

"He needed a word with Shura. He cleared you for infections though. Asked me to come in here to bandage you up for him. Why? Is there a problem? Because I'll gladly let you do this yourself."

He didn't miss the defensiveness in my voice.

"Relax. I was just asking. Besides, I can't bandage myself up even if I wanted to. It hurts too much to move."

As if to prove his point, he tried twisting to the side, but stopped short, hissing and wincing.

I looked away from him, suddenly feeling extremely guilty. This was my fault. If I had just stayed at my post, if I had just been watching him like I was supposed to, Rin wouldn't have gotten this badly injured. I wouldn't have let Amaimon go overboard playing with him like that, something I knew the Earth King was prone to do. And worst of all, I would have never given Shura the chance to get involved. Especially when I knew the threat she posed. Both to Rin and Mephisto. I gazed somberly at the bandages around Rin's body. Shura never knew how to hold back her strength. Hell, she probably thought she didn't need to given the fact that her opponent was Satan's son. Still, I could have prevented Rin a world of hurt. This was my fault.

"I'm sorry." My tone of voice surprised even myself. I had never sounded so sincere. My vision blurred. I quickly hung my head so he wouldn't see the tears. Fuck. My heat cycle was messing with my hormones. I knew it would. I just didn't expect to be this emotional.

Rin paused before gently tapping a knuckle to my head. It was an act of reassurance, but I knew the underlying message he was trying to convey. He wanted to see my face. I shook my head vigorously in response. I wasn't ready yet.

"Hey," Rin chided, "it's okay." His voice was a soft murmur. If I wasn't feeling so guilty, I would have been surprised. He was matching my energy. Not an easy feat for someone so impulsively dynamic.

"It's not your fault," he continued.

That drew the reaction he was looking for.

"But it is!" I cried.

In my outburst, I lifted my head and accidentally caught his gaze. Sizzling blue blown wide open in surprise. He wasn't expecting the tears.

I turned my head to the side, glaring heatedly at the wooden shelf. It was cluttered with various medicine bottles. A large green vial drew my attention. It looked like rat poison. Maybe I could down it and save myself some embarrassment. I hadn't meant to look at him. Just as I thought, I wasn't ready yet.

"Yoko," he called, attempting to chide my gaze to his again. I wasn't falling for it this time.

"I should have been there." I talked to the medicine bottles. "But I wasn't. And because I wasn't, Amaimon—"

"Wait, hold up, you know that bozo?"

I paused. I shouldn't have been surprised. Of course, Rin wouldn't know who attacked him. We hadn't gone over all of the demon kings in lecture yet. And I wasn't exactly at liberty to tell him too much about it either, lest I foiled Mephisto's plans. If he didn't hate me already, he sure was going to after this.

"He's Mephisto's brother," I said slowly, testing the waters. "Which, I guess also sort of makes him yours too."

"What?! How come no one ever tells me these thing? Are all demons related to Satan or something? Wait, does that mean I'm related to you too?"

His lack of otherworldly knowledge was laughably deplorable for someone aiming to be the paladin.

"The demon kings are the only ones related to Satan. There are 8 of them, Mephisto and Amaimon included. I'm part wolf demon. Which means I'm not. Satan doesn't fornicate with animals. The offspring are… hard to control."

"How so?"

"Well for one, heat cycles are a bitch. Having litters of children with your DNA isn't exactly ideal. It cheapens the value of Satan's powers. It may not mean much to you, but Satan is still a King. He has a reputation to uphold. He can't really be going around turning half of Gehenna into royalty, now can he?"

Rin scratched at his chest. I couldn't tell if his actions were because his wound was bothering him or because his pea-sized brain was having a hard time digesting all that information.

I grabbed his hand, pulling it away from his chest. He was going to undo the bandages if he kept that up. They were already a shabby fix. I bit my lip. Fuck. Was I going to feel guilty every time I saw him layered in white.

"Point is," I said quietly, "We're not blood related. But you, Mephisto, and Amaimon are…"

I gently touched my fingertips to his chest.

"And because Mephisto and Amaimon are pretty much my family…" I trailed off.

This was 1000% my fault. I knew all about Mephisto's master plan to turn Rin into a weapon against Satan. I knew Amaimon was going to come after Rin at one point or another. I knew Shura was lying in wait for Rin to show his true colors. I knew all of this. And yet, the second I saw that smile on Rin's face… that smile he was too dumb to even think about hiding; that smile that stretched across his features the same instance he got paired with Shiemi… in that very moment, all reason flew from my mind. This was 1000% my fault. Because if I hadn't let emotion cloud my judgement—hell, if I had just told Rin what Mephisto was planning all along—maybe I could have prevented all of this from happening.

The guilt ate away at me until I found it hard to sit upright. I leaned into his chest, as if seeking support. Seeking forgiveness. I hated how weak I was. How emotional I became. I blamed it on my heat. But in truth, I knew it was really myself I blamed. For not having told Rin the truth. For having hid Mephisto's and Amaimon's intentions from him. For not having been watching him. Despite the front I put up for Yukio, the younger Okumura had been right. He always ways. Rin getting hurt was my fault.

"I'm sorry, Rin," I mumbled. "Truly."

Rin stiffened. His tail curled in on itself. He wasn't expecting this physical closeness. He wasn't used to it. He was wary, like I taught him to be. If I had the energy, I would have praised him for his caution. But I felt exhausted and ashamed, and in this moment, I wanted nothing more than his reassurance, even if I didn't deserve it.

When Rin realized I wasn't going to do anything more drastic, he hesitantly placed his hand on my head. His fingers threaded through my jet black locks, as he gently stroked at my scalp.

"You don't have to apologize." His chest rumbled when he talked. "Didn't I tell you before? Even if they are your family, you're not defined by their actions."

His scent was calming to me. I almost purred.

"But I'm defined by my actions, or rather inactions. I didn't tell you Amaimon was coming even though I knew."

He paused, fingers stilling. My heart rate sped up. I squeezed my eyes shut. He was definitely going to get angry with me now. I braced for his reaction.

When he resumed his petting, I almost fell out of my stool in shock.

"I'm sure you had your reasons," he rumbled. "Knowing you, they were probably really dumb."

I took offense to that.

"Hey! You can't call my reasons dumb if you don't even know what they were."

Rin chuckled.

"Let me guess, it was something about not wanting to betray family, right?"

He didn't wait for a response, but my rigid posture told him everything he had to know.

"Yeah," Rin confirmed, "that's really dumb."

I narrowed my gaze. I didn't believe it for a second. That he knew something I didn't. It wasn't possible. He was bluffing. Just baiting me so he could tell me something stupid. But even so, on the off chance that he actually had a brain…

Curiosity got the better of me. I was compelled to ask.

"How so?"

"Because you would have lost either way," Rin said simply. "Deny it all you want, but I'm not as stupid as you think I am, and you're not as stubborn as you want me to think you are. You let me into your pack a long time ago, Yoko. You wouldn't be acting this way if you didn't."

I froze in shock. When did Rin become so perceptive? I swore, the more time I spent with Rin, the more of an idiot I became. I never thought my decision, which had seemed so sound at the time, would end up becoming a double-edged sword. How the hell did I not realize it? Letting an idiot like him into my pack? Preposterous. What the hell was I thinking? But I knew Rin was right. I knew it all along. I just didn't want to admit it. My pride wouldn't let me. But I couldn't deny it anymore. The jig was up. There was nothing left to fake. So, I let my guard down.

I sank into his chest, trying to hide my embarrassment from him.

"I thought I could protect you," I mumbled. "I thought if I knew everything, I could just do it myself, without having to betray anyone. I'm sorry I couldn't." _I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I got jealous. I'm sorry I fell for you._ Yeah, there was too much I was sorry for but couldn't say aloud.

Rin sighed heavily, wrapping a loose arm around my waist.

"You and Yukio both. Honestly, you guys are ten years too early to be protecting me."

The demon blood in me purred at his touch. His body was so warm and his chest, though wounded, was solid. Sturdy and safe. I never realized how dependable Rin could be. I forgot sometimes that underneath all that stupidity, he had this undying flame of confidence that shook me to my core.

I wanted to sink into him. To be coddled by him. To own him.

He pinched my sides then without warning.

I yelped, recoiling from him like a slingshot. I glared at him, until I saw the flush on his face. He brought his arm up, wiping the red off his nose. It didn't work. His actions brought a smile to my face. He was even cuter when he was embarrassed. I felt my heart squeeze, and I had to focus on my breathing to stop myself from jumping him.

"I can take care of myself," Rin said. "I don't need you guys babysitting me."

I slapped him hard in the chest then. He keened. I almost wet myself at the sound.

"Then prove it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:**
> 
> Can you see what I'm trying to set up here? Incest is illegal, and it's uncommon among wolves [1]. Darwin's Theory of Evolution is insanely attractive to me, ever since I learned about it in Grade 11 Biology. Forgive me if I believe Gehenna residents should also abide by these rules. If not from a moral perspective, then definitely from a biological standpoint. Anyway, enough talk about science. Thoughts? Feedback? Hope you guys liked this chapter.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **References/Citations:**
> 
> [1]: Deborah Smith, Thomas Meier, Eli Geffen, L. David Mech, John W. Burch, Layne G. Adams, Robert K. Wayne, "Is incest common in gray wolf packs?", Behavioral Ecology, Volume 8, Issue 4, July 1997 Pages 384-391, doi: 10.1093/beheco/8.4.384


	6. Sleeping In

I stared at the empty kitchen. My eyes twitched in annoyance. The pots and pans were sparkling clean, no speckled brown grease in sight. There wasn’t a drop of water in the sink, and the stove top was ice cold. Upon opening the fridge, I stared at the lone stalk of green onion sitting on the shelf. Rin had used up nearly everything in the kitchen last night making those fried cup noodles. I growled low. This was not the deal. 

Yukio stifled a yawn as he walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Yoko.”

“Mornin',” I grumped. And then, because I couldn’t contain my anger, “Where’s Rin?”

“Still asleep.” 

“What do you mean he’s still asleep?! He’s on food duty.” 

“I know, I tried waking him four times, but he wouldn’t get up.”

“OH, you’ve got to be kidding me.” 

I did not agree to let them stay just for them to freeload off me.

* * *

“Get your ass up!” I yelled, violently shaking the bundle of sheets that was Satan’s son. 

Rin groaned, rolling over to face the wall, dragging the blankets with him. His entire backside was exposed. His tossing at night had caused his shirt to ride up. Half of his lower back and the band of his black boxers lay in clear view. 

“I told you he was a heavy sleeper,” Yukio’s voice came from the doorway.

I glared at him. 

“You knew this would happen,” I accused.

He threw his hands up in surrender.

“Hey, don’t look at me. I’m holding up my end of the bargain. I’m not responsible for his part of it too. My brother has a mind of his own.” 

I growled in annoyance. All that talk about looking out for his brother, and now Yukio was ditching the moment it got inconvenient. He may not look it, but Yukio was Satan’s son too. At least one of the brothers inherited His devious side. 

A thought suddenly occurred to me when I caught sight of Rin’s semi-pointed ears. 

“Then you don’t get to blame me for what happens next.”

That got Yukio’s attention. He eyed me suspiciously as I leered over my prey.

“Yoko, what are you doing?” Yukio asked, protective senses on high alert.

I ignored him. The exorcist had lost his right to know the minute he gave up responsibility for his brother. 

I leaned down to Rin’s vulnerable figure. The nape of his neck smelled like sweat. A thin glossy sheen that blanketed like morning dew. But less refreshing and more like musk. I inhaled. To my surprise, his scent wasn’t repulsive as I had thought it’d be. Most demons reeked of rot and decay. But Rin wasn’t most demons. He was half. Which meant part of him was human. The scent of a Halfling. It was peculiar. Like molasses. Sweet but bitter. A walking contradiction. 

I didn’t realize my mouth was open until I felt saliva dripping down my chin. Shit. Rin was more enticing to me than I thought. I wiped the drool from my face before leaning over his left ear. I lowered myself so that my lips just barely grazed the rim of it. 

Taking a deep breath, I blew out a sharp bout of rough cold air. 

Rin slapped me in the face, as his hands reached to itch at his ear, mumbling sleepy incoherence.

I went slack-jawed in disbelief. Oh, he did not just do that. 

Yukio watched the exchange unfold from the door, barking out a humorous laugh. He waved a dismissive hand at me. 

“Give it up, Yoko. Rin only gets up when he’s ready to. You have a better chance at waking the dead.”

I frowned as he made to leave.

“And where do you think you’re going.”

“I’m going to be late for school. Don’t forget, you’re on day duty.” He waved a goodbye and was out of sight faster than I could protest.

This was the worst deal I struck in the history of deals. Not only did I have to move my belongings all the way to the other half of the dorm, but now I had no food in the fridge, I was running late to class, and I had to babysit this over-grown demon sloth who smelled like _crème brûlée_ and smacked people in his sleep.

Oh no. No. No. No. There was no way in hell I was going to be disrespected like this. This was my territory. I was the alpha wolf. Not them. And it was high time I showed them what I could do.

* * *

Cold air didn’t do the trick. But cold water did. The minute I dumped the pot of ice water on Rin’s body, he shot out of bed as if hit by lightning. 

He stood dripping wet by his bed, eyes frantically searching the room for the cause of this very rude awakening. When his darkened cerulean orbs landed on me, they narrowed in anger.

“What the hell, Yoko! What’d you do that for?” 

I growled low, he was ten years too early to be using that tone with me. 

“Shut up!” I snarled. “You’re lucky I’m not throwing you out on your ass. You have a lot of gall to be breaking our deal so early on. It hasn’t even been 24 hours.” 

“I’m not breaking our deal. It’s only--” He stopped when he read the alarm clock that rested on his night stand.

“Oh shit! What the hell, why didn’t Yukio wake me.” Rin scrambled to find his clothes.

“He did! He tried four times.” I threw him a towel, then turned around so he could change. 

“He should try five next.” Rin quickly wiped himself off before throwing on his clothes. 

“You owe me breakfast,” I quipped. My irritation had quelled slightly at the sight of a flustered, clambering Rin. It reminded me how much of an idiot he actually was, which did wonders for reinstating my position as alpha. 

“I know, I know. I’ll go shopping for food after class.”

“We’ll,” I corrected.

“Huh?” Rin asked as he grabbed the red-fabric covered sword that leaned against his bedframe.

“I’m going with you. The least you can do is make my favorite dish.”

He paused, as if internally debating whether bringing me to the supermarket would be a good idea. I prepared myself for a fight. I wasn’t negotiating, I was telling. 

But then Rin suddenly grinned. 

“What is it?” he asked, curiosity seeming to get the better of him. 

“Sukiyaki.”

His eyes widened and before I knew it, he was dazzling me with a brilliant smile. My heart skipped a beat. Fuck. 

“Alright, let’s do it,” he cheered.

I didn’t like what his smile did to me. What it made me feel. 

Thoroughly irked, I chewed my bottom lip, trying to figure out how to dispel this fluttering in my stomach. It wasn’t until Rin walked toward me that I caught sight of my solution. It literally waved back and forth in my face.

I grabbed a fistful of his tail and yanked hard. 

He yowled. 

“Put your tail away,” I grouched. “Don’t make me repeat myself. I don’t like it.”

Unfortunately, abusing Rin did nothing to appease my butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess a silver lining to this current pandemic is getting to sleep in. That, and having more time to write. But still, is anyone feeling the existential crisis yet? Is it just me? Somebody send some help! But mental health aside, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	7. Supermarket Quarrel

"Sukiyaki, sukiyaki, sukiyaki," Rin chanted enthusiastically, as we browsed down aisle 7 of True Cross Grocery.

"For someone who was gravely wounded just yesterday, you sure do recover fast." I commented, watching as he jostled the cart in excitement.

The shelves were stocked with a variety of condiments. I searched for the items scrawled on the list Rin had dictated for me earlier. It was Yukio's idea that we do a sukiyaki party. To celebrate Rin's survival against both Amaimon and Shura. How Rin had convinced Shura to become his swordsmanship teacher instead of his executioner was still a mystery to both Yukio and me. However, we both agreed that that was a victory worth celebrating too.

"I've had cuts and scrapes for as long as I could remember. My body is probably just used to the healing process by now." Rin shrugged, eyes roaming the opposite side of the aisle.

"More like Satan was successful in passing on his super regenerative healing genes to you." I spotted the stretch of soy sauce. My eye twitched in annoyance when I realized they spanned three shelves. Why the hell were there so many different kinds.

Rin let out an amused hum.

"Oh, is that why my bruises always disappeared faster than Yukio's."

I almost groaned. His lack of brain cells never ceased to amaze me.

"No, they disappeared first because the medic fairies liked you better."

"Woah, medic fairies? What are those? Did we go over them in class yet. I must have been asleep."

I couldn't believe how gullible he was.

"I'm messing with you, idiot. Of course, it was your genes. What else did you think it was?" I growled before swiping a black bottle off the shelf, one adorned with the most familiar label.

Fucking hell. How did I end up falling for such an imbecile? Everyone knew fairies were just prettier Gehenna residents. They were no less lethal, and they surely never did charity work like healing, at least not without some kind of a cost. A cost that I was quite sure Satan didn't care enough to pay and Shiro was too smart to. My blood simmered. I didn't know who Rin took after more. If he only used his brain a little more and his emotions a little less, maybe he wouldn't be so reckless. Too naïve and too confident. He was going to get himself killed one day. Not that I cared. Not that I worried. Nope. Not at all. Better not to dwell on it before I fell deeper into something I couldn't get out of.

I examined the bottle, turning it around slowly, hunting for an expiration date. I found it in size-six font right above the barcode.

Tossing the soy sauce to the half demon, I grunted.

"Catch."

Rin made a noise of surprise, before his reflexes kicked in.

"Hey, that was dangerous!" Rin yelled, as he fumbled a bit with the bottle, "What if I dropped it?"

"Then you can pay for it."

Rin huffed.

"Why are you always so mean? Shiemi would never say or do things like that."

I froze. I didn't like how Shiemi's name came up. I knew it was inevitable. He couldn't go two minutes without thinking about his crush. It wasn't like I hated her or anything. I knew what a good girl she was. All kind and caring. Too pure for the world. Not unlike certain aspects of Rin. But still, it annoyed me that I was being compared to someone I knew I lost to by default. My blood boiled.

"Well, I'm not fucking Shiemi."

Rin didn't seem to catch the annoyance in my tone for he continued on, unrelenting in his quest to bring me down.

"Shiemi's also better at dressing wounds than you are. She's way more gentle. And she's nicer too. Unlike you, insulting me every two seconds."

"Is that so," I grouched, as I searched the aisle for the next item on the list. I gritted my teeth, trying very hard to pretend that his words didn't faze me in the slightest.

"Yeah. And you know what, Shiemi would never cuss at anyone either. She's like an angel. Seriously an angel."

I didn't miss what he was insinuating. I was a quarter demon. Nowhere near angel blood. I couldn't take his goading, so I rubbed him where it hurt.

"Well, if you love her so much, why don't you go date her."

He faltered, and I smirked. There was no way he had the guts to do that. To ask her out. Rin saw the smug look on my face and quickly pulled himself together.

"M-maybe I will." His false bravado would have been endearing if I wasn't so mad at him.

I laughed dryly.

"Good luck with that, Romeo," I teased. I didn't believe he would follow through with his words for a second.

Rin sensed my disbelief, and straightened his back, drawing himself up as he gathered his confidence.

"I already have a date with her," he blurted out.

I froze at that, completely thrown off guard by the absurdity of his sudden confession. He was bluffing. He had to be.

"Oh yeah? And where are you guys going? A trip to your imagination?"

Rin puffed his chest out, chuckling arrogantly.

"Mock me all you want, but Shiemi has agreed to go to the amusement park with me. I asked her during our field class to Mephyland."

I grimaced. The field class where Yukio paired Rin together with Shiemi no doubt. Fuck. This was definitely all Yukio's fault.

"Oh, and did I mention? She was practically gushing with excitement." Rin showered my open wound with salt.

My heart bled at the thought of Rin and Shiemi on a date together. I never thought he would actually ask her out. I never thought Shiemi would say yes. But now that I thought about it, of course, she would. She was too nice to say anything but. Too considerate. Definitely the polar opposite of me. I stood no chance. I knew it from the start. But it still hurt. More than I wanted to admit. So, I lashed out the only way I knew how. With insults.

"You mean the amusement park you destroyed? Good thinking prince charming, she'd love that."

Seeing Rin deflate wasn't as satisfying as I thought it'd be.

"You're just jealous because no one's ever asked you out on a date. And with your shitty personality, who in their right mind would? I'd rather eat shit than spend time with a feral wolf like you."

His admission brought hot tears to my eyes. I blinked them away. I shouldn't be surprised or upset. Not since I was the one who goaded him. I think, deep down, I wanted him to say something nasty. I needed him to hurt me. So that it would be easier to give up what I wouldn't let start. This lone wolf act had always been easy. But I was starting to see that wherever Rin was concerned, nothing was ever easy.

I shoved the crumpled grocery list into Rin's chest with so much powered anger that he was forced to take a step back.

"Well, if you hate me so much, you can finish shopping yourself." My voice cracked, giving me away.

Rin heard it.

"Yoko—" I wouldn't let him finish. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I wouldn't let myself crawl back to him. Not if I could help it.

So, doing the one thing an alpha never should, I turned tail and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually miss grocery shopping. Not the pushing the buggy part, or the browsing the aisles part, or the standing in line to check out part. No, I miss the music they played in the store. All old school and refined. I don't think it's the radio, because there are never any hosts or commercials. But whoever put that soundtrack together... THANK YOU! It made my grocery runs so much more pleasant. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Clueless and stuttering Rin was fun to write for. In case it wasn't clear enough, this takes place after "Patching Wounds" [Chapter 5]. I won't be overtly writing about the sukiyaki ingredient shopping mentioned in "Sleeping In" [Chapter 6]. I will leave that up to your imaginations. Thanks so much for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	8. Of Video Games and Enlightenments

I smashed the buttons on the controller idly. The character Amaimon chose—some buffed up bunny known as Bunty—danced back and forth on the screen; dodging and attacking Mephisto's chosen avatar.

"Wow, I'm actually winning," Amaimon commented unenthusiastically from behind me.

I elbowed him in the chest.

"That's because I'm playing for you." Turning my head, I bit down on the potato chip in his hand. Amaimon barely noticed its disappearance. His hands dipped into the package, easily procuring another one.

"I'd call this cheating, but I'll turn holy if Amaimon touches my controllers with those greasy claws, so I'll graciously make an exception this time." Mephisto didn't sound too happy with the current circumstances. However, he didn't have much of a choice, seeing as we were the only ones in the room he could wrangle into playing virtual fight games with him.

"Amaimon, you should be ashamed of yourself. No respectable demon would just handover sovereignty in the middle of a fight."

I sweat-dropped. Sovereignty was a little too much. I was controlling pixels, not a kingdom.

"I got hungry. And you forced me to, big brother. Would you rather I take back the controls?"

"No!" Mephisto yelled all too quickly, "Touch my limited-edition Honey Honey Sisters controller and I'll roast you to ash."

"See?" Amaimon retorted pointedly. "Besides, I'm not giving up my authority. I'm merely delegating autonomy. And by the looks of it, I made the right call. Yoko's kicking your ass big brother."

All this talk about control and autonomy had me thinking back to the conversation Rin and I had a few days ago.

_You're not defined by them. You're defined by your actions. And only you get a say in that._

I thought now was as good a time as any to ask the question that had been slowly eating away at me for the past couple of days.

"Say Mephisto, why'd you decide to become an exorcist anyway?"

Mephisto hummed as he dodged one of my kicks.

"Are you trying to distract me, or are you genuinely curious."

"Both."

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not so easily distracted. As for becoming an exorcist…" he trailed off as he jabbed the buttons, gearing up for a special combo hit.

"I was bored," he said simply. "And besides, Assiah was in dire need of a protector who actually knew what they were doing."

Just like Rin, he was confident in what he said. He didn't think it strange at all, going against his nature. Killing his brethren. All just to protect what instincts ought to have compelled him to destroy.

"What do you love so much about Assiah?"

"What do I love about Assiah?" Mephisto repeated as if making sure he heard right. As if it were the most ridiculous question he had ever head, "Well, where do I even begin?"

"The snacks," Amaimon supplied before ripping open a pack of Pocky.

Mephisto glanced at his younger brother.

"I see you're a glutton as ever, Amaimon." Mephisto shook his head. He sometimes didn't believe they were blood related.

"But yes," the flamboyant director relented, "humanity's ability to invent ever intriguing confections will never cease to amaze me."

"So, food is the reason you're swearing off your demon heritage?"

Mephisto fixed me with a look, then. He frowned.

"I'm not swearing off anything, Yoko. If anything, I'm giving into it. Haven't you ever wanted something so much you didn't care what you had to do to obtain it?"

I thought for a minute. So Assiah's toy box was more important to Mephisto than I thought. I hummed. Was there anything in this world that Ireally wanted? Rin's smile suddenly flashed into mind. I grimaced.

"No," I said flatly.

Amaimon suddenly pushed me off his leg as he got up and stretched.

"I think now is a good time for a bathroom break," he said while stalking to the door. Before he disappeared out of sight, he poked his head back through the door frame, "Make sure to watch Behemoth for me." And just like that he was gone again.

I shook my head. Typical Amaimon behavior. Escaping before things got too serious. He was never one to entertain long philosophical conversations anyway. It bored him to bits.

I patted Behemoth on the head, as he purred, drooling a little on the carpet. My thoughts wandered back to another idiot I knew who liked to drool.

"I'm not so sure I believe it. I think you're being dishonest with yourself Yoko." Mephisto continued, drawing me back to the conversation. "Isn't there something you love? Something you yearn for?"

I bit the insides of my cheek. No matter how much I didn't want them to, images of Rin peppered my vision.

As my silence stretched, so did the grin on Mephisto's face. He prodded firmly.

"Something you would go to the ends of the Earth to protect?"

Again, Rin's face popped into mind. I shook my head vigorously, trying to clear my thoughts. Why would I want to protect an idiot like him anyway?

"Because you wouldn't be able to bear the thought of losing it?" Mephisto's tone grew ever more seedy with each syllable.

I squirmed as I allowed myself to entertain it. To imagine what it would be like if Rin wasn't there anymore. If I couldn't hear his laughter echoing down the hall from his room, as he was no doubt lounging in his bed reading some sappy manga he stole from Yukio; If I couldn't see him bumbling around in the kitchen combining spices and conjuring up mouthwatering aroma without any real thought as he hummed some lame jingle he had heard on the battery powered radio; if I couldn't use him as my own personal punching bag whenever I was having a bad day or whenever he said something so insanely stupid that it would be strange not to discipline him for it; if I couldn't find him sitting on the roof in the middle of the night because he couldn't sleep and because I couldn't either; if I couldn't talk with him, sharing together the millions of thoughts that plagues us as we watched the stars blink in and out of existence, until the sun just barely peeked over the horizon and we were both stifling yawns but were too stubborn to admit our exhaustion. If I couldn't make fun of his lack of knowledge about anything and everything around him. If I couldn't just be there in the moment with him ever again.

The thought of losing Rin made my stomach lurch upwards. Fear dropped like a stone, and panic splashed, creating nauseating ripples. I shuddered at the grotesque, unfamiliar sensation.

Seeing my shaken expression, Mephisto beamed that signature shit-eating grin.

"There is, isn't there? Something you don't want to lose."

"Shut up," I mumbled. I wasn't in the mood to play his games.

"Oh, Yoko. You're not being fair. You were the one who brought this up. The least you can do is entertain me while I try to enlighten you."

"Well, I'm enlightened."

"I'm not sure you are," Mephisto drawled.

"What do you want, proof?"

"I want to know what your treasure is."

Knowing he wouldn't give this up without a fight, I relented.

"A person."

"Ah! A person. What would you do to protect this person, Yoko. How far would you be willing to go?"

I knew what he wanted to hear. And I didn't have to lie to admit it either.

"I'd kill to keep him alive."

Mephisto almost laughed in his glee.

"So, you are enlightened. Killing and protecting are two sides of the same coin, Yoko. Demon heritage or not, family or not, in the end, the choice is yours. What are you willing to risk to protect those that are most important to you? What are you capable of doing? What are you capable of enduring?"

Behemoth groaned as my hands stilled in thought. I slapped him roughly on the stomach, three times, the way Amaimon taught me. He rolled over instantly, purring in appreciation.

I made up my mind then. Rin and Mephisto were right, the choice was mine. It wasn't about killing family. It wasn't about who raised me. It was about me. And what I wanted to do. And thanks to the both of them, I realized what that was. Killing demons never appealed to me. But killing demons to protect what was important to me. That sounded like something I could get on board with. Besides, Rin was going to need all the allies he could gather if he wanted to defeat Satan.

"Mephisto, is it too late now to enroll in cram school?"

Mephisto grinned.

"As the humans like to say, where there's a will, there's a way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see how I conveniently wrote off Amaimon because I wasn't talented enough to come up with a way to keep him in the conversation without making him seem OOC? Writing struggles are too real sometimes. Anyway, as mentioned in a previous author's note [see Chapter 4], we now see Yoko's progression towards, as well as her motives behind, becoming an exorcist. Guess falling in love really does change you sometimes. Whether that's a good or bad change, I think Yoko's still trying to figure it out. If you're curious, please stick around to learn/read more. We have passed the halfway point. Thank you so much for making it this far!


	9. Sukiyaki Party [Heat 1/3]

The steam curled into my face, as I dumped a batch of frozen beef slices into the pot. 

“Gah!” I yelped as the water splashed up, burning my forearm. 

“Yoko, are you okay?” Shiemi was immediately beside me with concern. I hated that I felt a twinge of jealousy just from hearing her voice. She even sounded like an angel. I wanted to lash out at her. But I couldn’t. Because it wouldn’t be fair. Not when she was so nice. Not when she didn’t even know. 

“Yeah, it’s okay, just a splash.” I quickly wiped off the already cooling droplets with the outstretched napkin Shiemi so thoughtfully procured. Yeah, Rin was 100% right. She was definitely an angel. It was excruciatingly hard to be mad at ethereal beings. 

Rin snorted from across the table. 

“That’s what you get for putting them in while they’re still frozen. I thought I told you to thaw them first.”

I glared at the half demon. We hadn’t spoken since our argument earlier today at the grocery store. Although I had stormed off in a huff, I didn’t get far. Partly because I didn’t trust that Rin wouldn’t miss any ingredients on the list, but mostly because I still owed Yukio a bottle of mineral water. And I knew, if I returned empty handed, Okumura- _sensei_ would never let me live it down. 

The walk home had been eerily silent. Rin had tried to make conversation, but I wasn’t ready to respond. I still wasn’t. Fuck. This was just great. Talking to him hurt. But not talking to him hurt too. Was I ever going to get any relief from this guy?

When Rin realized I wasn’t going to respond, his gaze seemed to soften. If I didn’t know better, I’d say he even seemed to look down in remorse. But Rin wouldn’t feel guilty. Not when I was the instigator. Not when I insulted him every chance I got. This fight was my fault. And I’d be damned (well, even more damned), if I let him make up with me. It was better this way. I was too attached. We needed this distance. _I_ needed this distance. No matter how much it hurt. 

“Isn’t it too hot for sukiyaki?” Shima griped as he fanned himself with his shirt. 

“I have to admit, it is surprisingly strange to be eating hot pot in the middle of summer,” Konekomaru agreed. He wiped the sweat off his brows with a napkin, then continued to rub the soiled tissue all over his bald head [1]. 

“What? Can’t take the heat?” Kamiki shook her head in disdain. “Bunch of spineless amateurs.” 

As if to punctuate her scorn, she scarfed down a _shiitake_ mushroom without so much as blowing on it. 

“Ahh, Kamiki- _san_ , you’re going to hurt your stomach like that,” Shiemi fretted. 

Suguro clenched his fists in anger.

“Who are you calling amateurs? No one in their right minds would have a _nabe_ party on the hottest day of the year. Not everyone’s a masochist like you.” Suguro heatedly defended both his pride and his comrades.

“Hah?!” Kamiki screeched, clearly offended by his words, “Who are you calling a masochist? Take a look in the mirror sometime, why don’t you.” She scoffed, “Whining pathetically like dogs just because you’re breaking out in a sweat. The masochists should be you guys, not me.” 

Shima chuckled at that. 

“That’s true, Kamiki’s sharp tongue definitely makes her an S, not an M.”

“Shima! Who’s side are you on anyway.” Suguro’s anger exploded. He didn’t like how his attempt to defend his friends’ honor caused said friend to turn traitor. 

Their bantering made me feel better. It reminded me that not all my thoughts had to be centered on Rin. That there were other people I could place priority in. 

“If you guys aren’t going to eat the _sukiyaki_ , then move. This is my favorite dish. There’s no way I’m complaining,” Rin’s voice suddenly rang out from behind the crowd. I didn’t realize he had moved. 

“Just means there’s more for me.” The next thing I knew, Rin was beside me, dipping his chopsticks into the pot and picking up a fully cooked slice of beef. 

He popped it into his mouth, blowing out little bursts of air as he tried to cool the beef on his tongue. He swallowed. 

“Needs more soy sauce,” he commented offhandedly before reaching across me for the black condiment. 

His naked arm brushed against my own and I felt goosebumps rise, sending prickles of electricity streaking through my blood. His body was so close I could smell the scent of his shampoo mixed with the sweat accumulating on him. As he extended his arm, the small hump of a budding bicep was just visible under the hem of the navy blue short-sleeve he wore. It seemed like all that sword swinging Shura was putting him through was starting to pay off. The smooth unmarred skin on the nape of his neck was suddenly bared right under my nose. I bit the inside of my lip. I wanted to mark him so badly. To possess him. To make him mine.

The metallic taste of blood suddenly filled my mouth and I gasped in surprise. Shit. I didn’t realize how hard I had been biting myself. I ran my tongue across my teeth and suppressed a groan. My fangs were becoming more prominent. Fuck. 

Without warning, I felt my body start to heat up. A slow burn at first, like the sensation of strong alcohol as it scorched down the esophagus, except it wasn’t just my esophagus. The heat reverberated out, spreading through my entire body, as quick and sure as wildfire. Soon, I was sweating and uncomfortably dry. I was thirsty—so thirsty that it hurt to swallow.

“Yoko, are you okay? You’re really red,” Rin said when he caught a glimpse of my expression, fingers wrapped securely around the nape of the soy sauce bottle. I couldn’t help but imagine his hands wrapped around my torso instead. 

“Yeah, Yoko, you’re practically panting. I think you’re overheated,” Shiemi agreed as she placed her palm on my forehead, checking my temperature. 

I recoiled instantly. But it wasn’t enough. Not even close. A high pithed whine left my throat at the loss of contact.

Everyone froze.

Fuck. I wasn’t just overheated. I was in heat. I thought I had a couple more days, but the sweltering summer heat, coupled with standing in front of a sizzling hot pot, along with my increasingly complex and muddled feelings for Rin must have sped up my cycle. I glanced around the room, and caught Yukio’s eye. 

The younger Okumura had been taking a phone call out in the hall. He had just returned and was about to pour himself a nice, cool, refreshing glass of mineral water when he heard the animalistic noise. 

“I have to go,” I said, looking right at Yukio as I spoke. There was a pleading in my voice that had him nodding in understanding. 

Like the seasoned teacher and exorcist he was, Yukio was quick on the assessment, and even quicker on the coordination. He wasted no time in taking the lead. 

“Everyone stand clear of Yoko.” His voice held no room for argument. “No one touch her.”

I took advantage of everyone’s stock still bewilderment, and made a dash for the exit. 

Unfortunately, I didn’t even get a meter away from the table before some idiot broke the rules. 

“Wait, no!” Rin shouted, grabbing my wrist, effectively stopping my escape. 

My blood thrummed at the contact and I let out a strangled yelp, partially in surprise, and partially in desire. My heart was pounding so hard I could hear the blood swishing passed my ears. His touch burned me in a way that had the inner me begging for more. I knew immediately how fucked I was. Rin’s touch was different from Shiemi’s. Shiemi’s touch soothed the heat, like water putting out fire. But Rin’s touch… Rin’s touch fed it, like oxygen to a flame. I needed him. I knew he could raze me until there was nothing left to burn. Fuck. I needed him. 

“Let go,” I begged. My voice cracked in my desperation. I couldn’t give into my desires. Especially when I knew I wasn’t thinking straight. 

Rin saw the tears in my eyes, and released me in his surprise. This was the second time he caught me crying today. 

I couldn’t waste any more time. Taking advantage of his shock, I bolted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Footnotes:**
> 
> [1] I actually saw someone do this when I went for dim sum a millennia ago. He wiped the sweat off his brows with those fancy cloth napkins the restaurant supplied. I thought that was weird, because I was 8, and my 8-year-old brain couldn't fathom using a cloth napkin for anything other than your soiled mouth. But then I saw him wipe the entire napkin across his bald head, and it was like an entirely new world had opened up before me. Damn, was I sheltered.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Author's Note:**
> 
> Here's part one of the heat scene. I've always wanted to write one of these. To be honest, it's what inspired this story in the first place. It's not a true omegaverse though because Yoko's the only one with a second gender. But it's not even a second gender. She just acts like an alpha wolf because of her wolf demon heritage. There are no Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics in this story. But I will make her go through heat cycles because wolves can and do go into heat. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Stay tuned to learn more about how else I modified the omegaverse to suit my OC and her relationship with canon character Rin. See you soon!


	10. Electrical Outage [Dorm Cleaning 1/2]

"Yoko, what the hell are you doing?" Rin and Yukio stared blearily at me from the entrance of my new—or rather, old – dorm room as I finished moving the last of my belongings into place.

"Yeah, I thought you claimed the other half of the dorm as your territory. Are we swapping sides now?" Rin asked as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

As much as I wanted to capitalize on their ignorance, I wasn't cruel enough to subject them to the oncoming heatwave outside.

"The electrical sockets in my room stopped working today. As a matter of fact, all of the electrical sockets on my half of the dorm are dead."

"Did you check the breaker?" Yukio asked, always the sensible one.

"Yes, dipshit. Did you think I was going to sweat up a storm moving all my stuff this early in the morning without flipping a switch first? I'm not dumb. I checked every outlet on this floor. The only one that works is that one," I nodded to the circuit by the window which was currently feeding my fan.

"Shit, Yukio, does ours work?" Rin asked, suddenly concerned about power loss. Temperature regulation seemed to be at the top of everyone's priority list given the climbing humidity these days.

Yukio sighed, "Yes brother, we slept with the fan on last night, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. You don't sleep well in heat."

Yukio shook his head in disbelief. I didn't blame him. His elder brother had the memory of a peanut.

"Shouldn't you move down a floor or something?" Yukio asked suddenly, fixing me with a look. I knew immediately what he was worried about. Heat cycles were never regular during the summer months. But luckily for him, my heats never came early anyway.

"I think it's a wiring problem. Some rat probably chewed through one of the main wires. I'll call for an electrician a little later. I don't think anyone's open this early anyway. It shouldn't take more than a day; two days, tops."

Yukio looked warily at me.

"If you're wrong, I'm kicking you to the basement."

My blood boiled at that. Who the fuck did he think he was giving me orders like that. This was my dorm. Not his. I was the alpha. I made the decisions.

"What the fuck did you sa— _ah –ah –ah-choo_." A sneeze wracked my body, robbing me of my dignity and command.

This room was way too dusty. But our biweekly dorm cleaning wasn't scheduled until next week. I decided to make an executive decision.

"We're cleaning the dorms today."

"What?" Rin whined. "But I…" he trailed off trying to come up with an excuse. "I was going to study today."

I nearly face palmed. That was an obvious lie. It was clear he had nothing but lying in bed reading Yukio's manga planned for today.

"In what world did you think I was going to believe that, Rin?" I shook my head. What a fucking idiot.

"Yukio, you're helping too. I'll forgive you for your earlier comment if you obey quietly."

He held up a hand, and I frowned. Was he honestly going to deny my grace.

"Sorry, Yoko, I've got a mission today. You guys will have to do without me."

"Wait, Yukio, take me with you! Please!" Rin begged.

"No can do brother. It's a confidential case, intermediate level exorcists and up only."

Rin pouted.

I frowned. I didn't like how he was escaping punishment. Especially after what he had said.

"Better watch your back Yukio, I'm not letting you off the hook that easy."

He waved a dismissive hand in my direction, clearly not concerned by my threat.

"Have fun cleaning the dorms, you two."

I growled low, debating on sending one of my familiars after him just to mess with his mission. I decided against it. In this heat, I wasn't sure how well or even long my spiritual energies would hold up. It was too much trouble than it was worth. I vowed to get back at him some other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the length. To be honest, this is just me trying to set up accidents. And humour. Oh, I absolutely love the amount of control I have when I write. Like one of the only times I feel in control at all. It's like playing God, but without all the messy consequences. I wonder what that says about my personality ahaha! Anyway, some life advice for y'all, always remember to check the breaker before calling an electrician (...or your boss). Trust me, it'll save you some embarrassment. Hope you guys enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next one!


	11. Familiar Guards [Heat 2/3]

I stood at the bottom of the main staircase, debating whether to go up or down. The party was happening on the first-floor cafeteria. My heat room was directly below it. No. It was too risky. Too close. Deciding my everyday bedroom on the sixth floor would provide me with safer refuge, I scrambled up the stairs.

I could hear Rin’s angry voice, along with the confused clamors of my classmates, coming from the cafeteria. Seeing as no one was chasing me, I could only guess Yukio was doing his best to explain the situation to them. 

But just in case…

Wiping the blood from my punctured lip, I drew a pentagram on my forearm.

“He who follows the shining priest into the desolate forest. He who chases the bright bride of the sky. Hear my prayers and answer my call. Show yourself.”

Two midnight black hellhounds suddenly appeared by my side. One sported a red collar threaded through a silver sun pendant. The other sported a blue collar from which a silver crescent moon dangled. 

“Skoll. Hati. Guard the staircase. Make sure no one comes up.”

“Well, it’s nice to see you too,” Skoll griped, itching at his red collar. 

“Cut her some slack. This is no time for introductions. The poor girl’s in heat. Can’t you tell.” 

I could always count on the more docile hellhound to cover for me. Hati winked a red eye at me before taking his post by the stairs. I would have returned a word of thanks if I wasn’t so bent on rushing towards relief. 

I had reached the final landing before Hati’s voice called up to me.

“Oh, you don’t have to call Fen, he’s already on his wa—“ Before the hellhound could finish, a loud crash sounded at the end of the hall. Looking up, I was nearly barreled down by large black wolf. 

“Fenrys,” I greeted. “You didn’t have to come too.”

“Bullshit,” he growled. “As if I’d let anyone lay a hand on my master. Especially given your state.”

I tried to show my appreciation, forcing a smile through my pain, but I think it ended up looking more like a wince. 

“Thanks Fen. But I think you’ve got it backwards. I’m not the one who needs protecting. Make sure, I don’t leave my room. And make sure no one comes in.” 

He lay down outside my door.

“You got it.”

The minute I closed my bedroom door, I breathed out a sigh of relief. The only scent in here was my own. Which meant there wasn’t anything to tempt me. 

I was sweating and panting up a storm. My muscles felt like jelly as I crawled into bed. It was like having a fever but worse, because nothing could relieve this kind of heat. Nothing except sex. And there was no way in hell I was going to let myself do that. To shame myself like that. The people downstairs were my friends. Not my sex toys. 

I concentrated on my breathing, trying to ignore the growing ache in my body. It was then that I caught a whiff of a familiar scent. My eyes narrowed to slits as I searched for the source. There, at the foot of my bed camouflaged in a messy pile of clean laundry, was Rin’s russet brown T-shirt; the one that he normally wore to bed. 

I cursed colorfully. The single article of clothing probably got mixed in with my batch when he forgot to take it from the washer. And being the idiot I was, I didn’t double check to make sure the machine was empty before tossing in my load. Fuck. I was reaping the consequences now. 

Unable to contain myself, I snatched the intoxicating shirt from the hoard and buried my face into it. I almost keened at the sensation. The heat in me swelled to greet his scent. Like it yearned to be tamed by him. I could still feel Rin’s touch on my wrist from where he had gripped it earlier. It burned hot like a fresh iron brand. 

This was torture. Having his scent so near but not being able to do anything about it. I should chuck this cursed shirt out the window. But I couldn’t. I didn’t want to. Because his scent was too addicting. And if I couldn’t have him, at least I could have this. I trailed my hands down to the waist band of my skirt. No matter how detrimental this delusion was, in the end, the only one getting hurt would be me. Rin wouldn’t have to know. It would be too unfair to him if I told him how I felt. He couldn’t help his feelings. And I couldn’t help mine. I dipped two fingers into my panties, wiping at my collecting slick and smearing it around my quivering folds. I tensed at the contact, inhaling a sharp lungful of Rin’s scent. I moaned. 

This would be my dirty little secret; And I was going to make damned certain I took it with me to the grave.


	12. Water Fight [Dorm Cleaning 2/2]

The floors glistened, wet with water. All the windows in the halls were thrown open in an effort to air out our musky dorm. The humid summer heat made the air in this ancient establishment stagnant and sticky. The scent of soap permeated the floorboards, a fresh change to the stale moldy scent we were used to. 

“Rin, I swear to everything unholy, if you trip over this bucket again, I will have your head.” 

“Hey, that second time wasn’t my fault. Kuro was running down the hall, tracking dirt all over the place. If I hadn’t caught him when I did, you’d be cleaning up a hell of a lot more. If anything, you should be thanking me. I clearly did you a favor.”

“Kuro could never be wrong,” I said adamantly, crouching down to scratch the black cat under his chin. The twin-tail purred in content. “The mistakes of a familiar are their master’s responsibility,” I continued, then sighed. “Did Mephy teach you nothing?” 

Rin watched as Kuro nuzzled my palm, twitching in pleasure. The cat neither agreed nor disagreed with my words. But, his actions were answer enough. Rin narrowed his gaze. 

“Traitor.”

I straightened with the help of my mop, and continued to swab the polished wood. A thought occurred to me as I wet the floor.

“Rin, did you get Yukio his mineral water?” 

Just before he left for his mission, Yukio had asked Rin to swing by the convenience store to pick some up for him. The exorcist had taken the last bottle with him today and, true to Yukio’s nature, he wanted to restock as soon as possible. Yukio liked to be prepared, which meant he liked to keep all his provisions handy. 

The demon boy expelled a colorful curse, affirming my suspicions.

“I forgot,” he mumbled sheepishly. 

I rolled my eyes. Somehow, I knew this would happen. Why was I not surprised that he remembered to get two packs of his Popsicles, but not the initial item he had went to the store for in the first place.

I sighed. Luckily, he had me to save his ass from Yukio’s wrath. 

“There’s some in my room. In the right bed drawer. Go put it in the fridge downstairs, before he comes back.”

“Oh man, Yoko, you’re a life saver!” he beamed, before dashing to the other end of the hall.

I pinched the bottom hem of his white T-shirt before he could even take two steps. 

“Wrong way, idiot. My room’s on this side now, remember.”

Rin chuckled sheepishly, “Just testing you.”

Yeah, right. I’d bet a million yen he just forgot. 

“It’s 603,” I called after him in case he was dumb enough to search an uninhabited room.

He waved an arm up in acknowledgement as he walked away. 

I shook my head. The lengths I went to to look out for this kid, honestly. 

Kuro mewled from beside me. I looked down at the cat and smiled. 

“You should go with your master. Hell only knows what other kinds of trouble he could get into in an abandoned dorm.” 

Kuro affectionately nuzzled my leg, before bounding off after Rin. Cats didn’t usually like me. But Kuro was different. Rin was right, his familiar was a traitor. To master and kind.

* * *

I had mopped my way to the stairs by the time Rin returned with five bottles, two in each hand, and one gripped in the paws of the black cat nestled on his head. 

“So, you want to tell me why you conveniently have all this mineral water stashed away in your room? Especially when I know you don’t even drink mineral water?”

“I stole it from Yukio,” I shrugged.

“So, it was you!” Rin gasped in shock. “Yukio was convinced there was a thief going around the dorms in the middle of the night. He pulled three all-nighters trying to catch the sucker.” 

I tried to hide my gloating smile.

“Guess that makes me notorious then. What an honor.” 

Rin chuckled at that, probably amused by my lack of remorse. 

“The only notorious thing about you is how hostile you are.”

“Hey, if Yukio didn’t try so hard to piss me off all the time, maybe we could’ve gotten along. Or at least cohabited in peace. You know, I’m still not over our conversation from this morning. ‘Kicking me to the basement?’ He should be grateful I’m not hurling his ass out of the dorm for speaking to me like that.”

“I think the reason you’re so angry all the time is because you care too much about how people treat you. Just let it go, Yoko. It’s not that important. Trust me, you’ll live a lot happier that way.” 

“I’m hardwired to remember these acts, Rin. Respect is everything to a wolf. I expect people to honor the hierarchy.” 

“Yeah, but you’re not a wolf,” Rin said. Then mumbled, “Though your personality sure is as shitty as one.” 

I faltered. I couldn’t be sure if Rin was actually stupid enough to think I wouldn’t pick up on that last comment there. Judging by how hard he was avoiding my gaze, I knew he just realized how thoroughly he messed up. 

Before he could even open his mouth to start defending himself, I snatched the bottle of mineral water from between Kuro’s paws. Kuro yowled, not prepared for the attack. He swiped a claw in my direction, but I thought quick, defending with the bottle. The plastic cap took the brunt of the attack. Perfect. Saved me from having to twist open the damned thing anyway. 

I squirted the makeshift water gun in their direction, drenching both Rin’s and Kuro’s faces. Their shell-shocked expressions were priceless. 

Rin recovered his vocal chords first. 

“Oh, you asked for it, Yoko. It’s on!” He grinned. Shoving three bottles into the unfairly large pockets of his blue shorts, he held the remaining one up to his familiar.

“Kuro!” he called out. Without another word, the cat poked a single sharp claw through the lid, meowing in compliance. Their relationship was truly that of a bonded pair. Although, I knew it was mostly made possible due to Rin’s telepathic abilities. Another convenient trait he inherited from Satan. 

Rin aimed the bottle at me and squeezed. I attempted to dodge his attack, but Rin began firing his weapon, sloshing it from side to side creating a continuous stream. The water danced in zigzag lines, sparkling in the late afternoon sun that streamed in through the window. The staircase was my only escape so I made a break for it. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” His laugh echoed off the walls. 

Rin chased me down the stairs, and I squealed every time the water hit me. He had an unfair advantage, seeing as he stood on higher ground. Rin was merciless in his attack, pelting me with a barrage of mineral water. I fought back as best as I could, but I was quickly running out of ammo. 

As I hit the bottom of the stairs, I nearly ran into Yukio who had just walked through the dorm’s entrance. Perfect timing as always.

“Woah!” Yukio exclaimed as I whirled around him, grabbing his shoulders to keep him in place. 

“Human shield!” I proclaimed, hoping my new defense would be enough to deter Rin. 

Unluckily for Yukio, Rin was an idiot, not a coward. Within seconds, the younger Okumura brother was soaked. 

I peeled with laughter, never having seen Yukio look so disarrayed. It was insanely out of character. Unfortunately, with his back turned to me, I couldn’t see Yukio’s reaction. But if the rigid posture of his spine was anything to go by, I’d say he must have been stupefied, or pissed, or both. 

“Brother, Yoko, what are you two lunatics doing?” Yukio asked when he finally found his voice. He took off his glasses, wiping away the water with the sleeve of his uniform. I didn’t know how he survived in this heat, wearing that black trench coat. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Rin replied.

“We’re having fun,” I echoed. “You should try it sometime.”

“Yeah, it’s good for you,” Rin agreed. 

I nodded, moving to take a brave stand next to my former pursuer. The animosity between us greatly diminished as we found a common goal in teasing Yukio. 

“What happened to cleaning the dorm?” Yukio asked, tone filled with pointed accusation. 

I glanced at Rin. He caught my gaze, then rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. I held back a snicker. Yukio could be such a hard-ass sometimes. I didn’t know why he even tried. Wasn’t he tired of scolding people who weren’t feeling even the least bit of remorse. 

“It’s clean,” I responded.

“Really?” Yukio’s sarcasm was on another level. “Looks wet to me.” 

I sighed. Who did I have to fuck to appease this boy. 

“It’s just water.” Rin came to my defense. “It’ll dry.” The half demon winked at me before flashing me a thumbs-up. I rolled my eyes. He thought he was so suave. 

“It wouldn’t need to dry if you guys had just done what you were supposed to do in the first place.” Yukio was relentless. 

I groaned in aggravation. Maybe this would work. Digging my hands into Rin’s pockets, I pulled out the last bottle of mineral water and tossed it in Yukio’s direction. 

“Here, lighten up. We saved you one.” 

Yukio stared at the bottle. His eyes widened in realization. 

“You guys used my mineral water for your stupid fight?!”

Oops, I thought he already knew. I glanced at Rin, hoping for some backup. He shrugged. Great, guess I was on my own. 

“Hey, at least Rin remembered to buy them this time.” 

Rin was about to rebuke my comment, but I pinched his ass. Whatever he had been about to say died in his throat and was reborn as a guttural whine. I glared harshly at him. If he didn’t have any bright ideas to contribute, then he sure as hell had no right to mess with mine. His eyes softened. Satisfied, I took his sign of submission and let go. 

“I think that’s cause for celebration, don’t you?” I continued to bait the younger Okumura. 

Yukio contemplated what I was saying. I knew he knew I had a point. I watched as he regarded the mineral water in his hand. He just needed a little more convincing. 

“Go, on! Drink up. We celebrated already,” I encouraged. 

I took in his appearance and noticed the hefty weight of his bullet pouches. I grinned. 

“Seeing as how you’ve still got all that ammo, I’m assuming your mission went well today too. Come on Yukio, do you really want to ruin a good day with another pointless fight? Don’t you think you deserve to enjoy this last refreshing bottle of mineral water in peace?”

Yukio tried hard to brush off my words. But I was raised by the best; I grew up surrounded by two demon kings. They knew how to toy with people. If by now, I couldn’t taunt someone into doing what I wanted them to do whilst trying, Mephisto would disown me. 

“I guess you’re right,” Yukio relented. Rin and I nearly high-fived each other, but the younger Okumura was quick to disclaim. “But don’t think you two are off the hook for that water fight stunt you pulled. I’m just delaying your punishments.”

I grimaced. Why did everything he say rub me the wrong way. Clenching my fists, I grinded my teeth in displeasure. If Yukio thought he could get away with running this dorm, he had another thing coming. Kicking me out? Punishing me? Like hell I was going to take his disrespect lying down. 

As Yukio untwisted the cap and brought the mineral water to his mouth, I lunged at him. Before the younger Okumura knew what was happening, I wrapped a fist around his bottle and squeezed hard. 

The water surged into his face with projectile force, leaving him coughing and sputtering.

Rin immediately fell to the floor, rolling with laughter. His elation at his brother’s misery was infectious. So much so that it mitigated the murderous aura Yukio was exuding. 

Ignoring my better instincts, I chuckled along with Rin.

I half expected Yukio to explode on us for our immaturity. But all he did was mumble in annoyance. 

“Fuckers.” 

I think that was the first time I heard Yukio swore. I would’ve acted more surprised if I wasn’t so busy gasping for air. But Yukio was absolutely right. He always was. Rin and I were fuckers. I just didn’t realize then how literal that truth would turn out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:**
> 
> I had way too much fun writing this scene. Honestly, it might be my favourite one in the entire story so far. If it wasn't clear, this chapter eludes to what Yukio was talking about in Chapter 3: Blame Game. This boy can and will seriously hold a grudge over mineral water. I threw in a couple of foreshadowing moments too, most obvious one being at the end there. Next chapter will get... raunchy... Is that still a term people use? I swear the English language just keeps evolving. It's impossible to keep up with what's popular these days. Not that that really matters I guess, considering how I'm still here writing for a fandom that's passed it's prime :P Ah well, what can you do? Inspiration will strike when it wants to strike. And I will write when it does. Thanks to everyone who has made it this far! Stay tuned for the next one! 


	13. Submission and Confessions [Heat 3/3]

"Out of my way you overgrown dog! She can't stay in there forever."

The loud scuffling of a brewing fight awoke me from my haze. I wasn't sure when I had drifted off. I had drooled a bit on Rin's T-shirt which was currently acting as my pillow cover. I realized I was still grasping it like my life line. I purred as I buried my face in my pillow, nuzzling his scent.

Fenrys' loud snarling drew my attention back to the door.

"Do you have a death wish, young prince? What do you hope to accomplish by crossing this threshold?"

"I just want to talk to her. Is that such a crime?" If Fenrys' words didn't confirm my suspicions already, the voice surely did. It was unmistakably Rin's.

My insides jolted in yearning, knowing that my love interest was on the other side of the door. I wanted so badly to see him. To be held by him. To be filled by him. But I was still three quarters human, meaning my rationality wasn't completely shot. It was just buried under the thick lusty steam of my heat.

"Are you daft to the consequences?" Fenrys bit out. He was probably baffled by the stupidity of this royal liege.

I vaguely wondered where Yukio was. Wasn't he supposed to be watching his brother?

"Screw the consequences. I can't just leave her knowing she's in pain."

My eyes widened at his admission. I felt my heart squeeze. After all my attempts at keeping him at bay, why did he insist on making my life more difficult? Couldn't he see that his words had the power to both wound and heal me?

"I'm not letting you through." Fenrys was adamant. I could hear him stamping a firm paw on the ground.

"I'm not asking." Rin's reply came out just as strong, if not more.

I was reaching around for my cellphone, every intention set on giving Yukio a call to come and remove his nuisance of a brother, when the two combatants outside all but crashed through the door. Rin bared his fangs, flaming blue sword in hand, as he pinned the black wolf to the ground. With his powerful hind leg, Fenrys aimed a kick at Rin's stomach, causing the half demon to yelp, as he sailed off of him, landing in a crouch on the floor.

Too close. Way, way, way too close. The scent of his T-shirt was appallingly dismal compared to the original who was now standing in the middle of my dorm. I had to bite the back of my hand, drawing blood, to stop myself from jumping him. The pain kept me lucid.

"Get out," I snarled. The command was meant for the both of them.

Rin froze at the sound of my voice. He slowly turned to face me. I knew what I must have looked like. If he was surprised by my pointed, black, furry ears, he didn't make a comment. I bared my teeth at him, blood dripping from my fangs, as I jabbed a finger at the door, trying to accentuate my point.

It was then that I noticed the blood pentagrams on my arm. Or rather what was left of it. The sweat from my heat had smeared the crisp lines into a muddled brown mess. I cursed at myself for not having protected the summoning circles better. Rin was strong, but he shouldn't have been strong enough to take out two of my familiars and still be able to overpower Fenrys. No wonder he got through the Wolf King's guard so easily.

"My lady, forgive me. I couldn't keep him away." Fenrys bowed his head low in apology. I looked towards him, eyes softening at the sight of his remorseful form.

"It's not your fault," I said, as I stared regretfully at the dried blood on my arm. "I miscalculated."

Rin stared at me, not quite sure what to say now that he was faced-to-faced with the one he had fought the King of Hellhounds to see. Maybe he wasn't expecting to see me like this. Looking so raw. So feral. If I wasn't dying on the inside, I would have laughed. I had never caught Rin looking so speechless before. It was priceless. But still, his dumbfounded state wasn't something I could afford. At least not right now.

His sweet intoxicating scent spilled off of him, filling the air in the room. This was bad. The longer he stood here, the harder it would be for me to control myself.

"Shall I remove him?" Fenrys asked.

I didn't want them turning my room into a blood bath. It was easier if I could get Rin to accept and walk out on his own. I realized that was a big "if", but, like Rin, I was never one to back down from a challenge.

I held a hand up to Fenrys. A gesture of dismissal. Fenrys got the hint, and slinked towards the door. I was the alpha. Which meant I dealt with my own messes.

Rin's unmoving stare had me squirming.

"Are you deaf, Rin? Get out!" I yelled, not liking these feelings he stirred inside me.

Something in my voice must have snapped him out of his trance. Determining that Fenrys wasn't going to be a threat any longer, he re-sheathed his sword, flames fluttering out.

After a moment's pause, Rin looked me dead in the eyes.

"No." His deep blue orbs burned with a smoldering intensity. My breath caught in my throat. That air of idiotic defiance. I panted. I wanted so badly to take him. For him to take me. Alpha or not, I knew I would submit to him even if he didn't ask. I wasn't beyond begging. Not when seeing him made lust boil over inside of me.

"Please," I whined. "I don't want to hurt you."

Rin approached me slowly. I shrank into the far corner of my bunk, pulling my blankets with me in a bleak attempt to wall off his scent.

"You won't," he stated. I gritted my teeth. His overconfidence was going to get him killed one day.

The second Rin reached the side of my bed, I pounced. My weight knocked him off his feet, and I pinned him to the floor effortlessly. Instincts took over, and I found myself purring into his neck, nuzzling shamelessly at his scent. He smelled like home. Familiar and safe. My mouth fell open, an autonomic reaction to accommodate my elongating fangs. I could feel the thick, ropey saliva dripping down my chin. My body reacted to my desires. I wanted to mark him. To mount him. To take everything he had and more.

Licking at the smooth skin of his neck, I sensually traced up the vein of his pulse. I shivered at his taste. Salty with sweat but somehow savory. I think his scent was messing up my senses.

Rin froze at my actions. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered the door closing. The absence of Fenrys' presence caused me to remember myself, and I pulled back whip quick, breathing heavy as I tried to contain my urges. I was the alpha. I had to be in control.

I dug my nails into my palms, deliberately drawing blood as I attempted to ground myself with pain.

"Rin, I want you so bad it hurts. Please go. I don't want to hurt you." With a force I didn't know I possessed, I got up off of him and gingerly walked towards my bed, maybe if I didn't see him it would help stop me from wanting to rip his clothes off.

Rin grabbed my wrist and my body nearly convulsed upon contact. Didn't he know his touch was electric? I keened, desperately trying to wrench my arm from his grip. But Rin held fast, and I was already weak from heat. I couldn't shake him off so I turned to face him, ready to tell him off, to beg, to scream, to do anything so that he'd leave me be.

"You won't hurt me," he repeated, when I caught his stare. His eyes were wide and earnest and molten like lava, and all I wanted to do was drown in them even if I burned alive.

Sensing he had my full attention, Rin continued.

"Yukio told me about your heat." He paused and blushed. "And about what… alleviates it." His eyes dropped to the floor then; examining it, scrutinizing it, as if he were trying hard to find something I couldn't see. When he met my gaze again, I realized it must have been his courage.

"You can have me. If it'll help with your pain, I'll give myself to you."

I couldn't believe my ears (which involuntarily twitched at the sound of his offer). I pinched myself hard, determined to dispel this heat-induced hallucination. Rin didn't even so much as waver.

"I can't…" Rin started, not quite knowing how to put into terms something so delicate, "I can't just not do anything when I know you're in here suffering. Especially not when I know there's something I could do to help. You're… You're my friend, Yoko. Let me help you."

I shook my head. The only indication of denial I could manage.

Tears fell from my eyes. This was too much. Keeping my heat at bay. Knowing I would never be more than just a friend to Rin. Hearing his kindness. Having him stand so close and yet not being able to do anything about it. Because it would be so wrong and so unfair if I did. Both to him and to myself. I couldn't handle these heightened emotions anymore. So, I cracked.

"Rin… I… Fuck." I didn't quite know how to put into words everything I felt for him, so I stuck with what I knew, "I'm in love with you, Rin."

The admission had him freezing in shock.

"Don't ask me when, where, why, or how. I just… I'm in love with you. But I know you don't feel the same way because you have this giant ass crush on Shiemi that you're too chicken to tell her about, so I can't…" I paused, then re-started. "I won't let you help me. I would hate myself if you did. So, just go, Rin. Please. I can do this without you. Hell, I've beendoing it without you. I'll be fine. So, just—"

Rin's lips were suddenly on my own. He never even gave me the chance to process it before he was laving at my bottom lip. I gasped at the sensation of both his tongue caressing my mouth and the heat that roiled inside me in response to him. He was an idiot. But the way he made me feel… I would worship the ground he walked on if that would make him mine.

I moaned into his mouth, threading my fingers into his soft blue locks. I didn't want to let him go. My mouth moved against his, possessed by the desire to devour him. I didn't need air. I didn't want it. His scent, his essence, it was enough to sustain me. But, Rin wasn't blinded by raging heat. In a fully rational and purely basic decision, he pulled away for air.

I whined pathetically at the loss of his lips. The deprivation physically hurt me. Rin must have understood my distraught, for he continued to pepper kisses along my chin and neck in apology.

"Yoko, you idiot. Why didn't you tell me?" he breathed against my skin, "That you liked me?"

"Because I knew you liked Shiemi."

He paused at that. My heart was pounding so hard, I was sure his half-demon ears could hear it. I didn't want him to stop. I thought I would die if he did. But mentioning Shiemi was a risk I had to take. This was his chance to back out now. Part of me wished he would take it.

But then his hands moved. Sliding down my back, gently wounding around my waist, tracing up the curve of my side, sweeping hesitantly under my breast, and I was shuddering into him like I was touch-starved. I decided then that he was fire, because how else could he so easily set this burning ache inside me aflame.

"Rin," I moaned, wishing he would never stop. The desperation in my voice must have given him the confidence boost he needed. His hands soon cupped the under-curve of my breast, rubbing slowly. I couldn't tell whether his actions were due to innocent fascinations or a devious desire to tease me.

"If you really liked me, then why in the world are you always so mean to me?" He whispered.

His breath fanned my ear, bristling the fur around it. I struggled to stay upright. When his fingers ventured up, brushing against my nipple, I nearly collapsed. I sagged against him, and he caught my weight, expelling a noise of surprise. I'd never been at his mercy like this before. He experimented and tweaked the hardened bud again. I bucked against him. He smiled deviously against my ear. I immediately knew then that Rin wasn't entertaining simple curiosities. He was here for payback. And he was going to collect, with interest.

"Rin," I whimpered rubbing my face into his neck, trying to get him to forgive me for all the past grievances I caused.

He hummed, pinching both nipples hard. I keened at the sensation, panties flooding. I knew he wasn't going to let me off that easy. I had to answer him.

"I hated what you made me feel, so I bullied you," I admitted, voice rasping, breathless. "Fuck Rin, even now… I hate what you do to me."

My body instinctively reacted to his touch. The sounds I tried but failed to contain only served to encourage him further. His hands all-too-quickly abandoned my breasts as he trailed them down to the hem of my sweat-soaked shirt.

He hummed again.

"Do you want me to stop then?"

Just the thought of it had me letting out a high-pitched whine.

"No," I begged, "please."

As he made to lift my thin T-shirt off my sticky frame, I was struck suddenly by a moment of clarity. As much as I wanted him to continue, I had to make sure he wasn't going to regret this. I knew how much Rin liked to put up a front. I wouldn't be surprised if this was all just some ruse to get me to accept his help.

"Rin, wait," I gasped.

His tongue trailed down my neck, distracting me from my thoughts. Fuck, I would let this boy ruin me if he wanted to. My breath hitched when he nipped my collar bone. I gripped his arms, torn between stopping and resuming. I dug my nails into his skin, trying to ground myself, to remember what I had wanted to tell him in the first place. I must have squeezed him too hard in my turmoil, for he suddenly hissed aloud, pulling away from me with a pained yelp. I bit back a moan of disappointment at the loss of his warmth. The sound garbled in my throat.

"What?" he growled out in annoyance. His gaze was as feral as mine, blue hues darker than I'd ever seen them, and his tinted red pupils narrowed into a shape thinner than slits. He looked like danger; all enticing and illegal, like a crime I couldn't wait to commit. But I wouldn't commit it. Not until I knew for sure where his desires lay.

"Shiemi…" I trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence. But it was enough. Rin's eyes sparked in understanding. He smiled at me, that genuine, idiotic smile that never failed to get my heartrate up and my stomach flipping in somersaults.

"I have a massive crush on Shiemi, you're right," he stated. My heart sank in disappointment as I forced my feet to take a step back from him. They stayed planted in the floorboard, much to my chagrin. He must have seen the troubled look on my face, for he was quick to reach out and grip my hand.

"But I had a crush on you first," he admitted. I couldn't stop the shock from flashing across my face.

He grinned. He was seeing so many sides of me that he'd never seen before, today. It must have been refreshing. He pulled me back into his arms, surrounding me with his scent: slightly charred like molasses with the unmistakable tangy hint of sweat.

"You make it so hard for me to like you, Yoko," he breathed against my ear. "Shiemi was just the easy way out. Your personalities couldn't be more different. And I think that's why it was so easy to like her. To fall for her. Because being with her couldn't remind me of you. Remind me of everything I couldn't have." I shuddered at his admission. My ear was wet from the condensation of his hot breath. Rin's fingers slid under my shirt, roaming everywhere across my naked skin. I panted. His touch made my heat explode. I couldn't take much more of his teasing.

"But I guess I had you all along," Rin continued, as his hands brushed over my naked chest. "You were just too stubborn to admit it." He found my hardened nipples and flicked at them, rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers until I was keening into him. He bit sharply at my ears. Payback was a real bitch with this one.

"Rin," I moaned, voice broken in sheer desperation. My thin underwear was an absolute mess, and the ache inside me grew into something I couldn't ignore. Not when I knew he felt the same way. I needed him now. "Please… Rin… You have me... You can have me… All of me… I'm yours… Just yours…" I groaned as my body temperature sky-rocketed. "Please, just take me… It hurts… I want you… I need you… I…"

I hardly knew what I was babbling about. I doubted Rin registered any of it. He was too busy peeling off my shirt and pulling off his own. Before he could even drop his T-shirt, I all but careened into his bare chest. I must have barreled into him a little too hard. Too excited. Rin lost his balance and fell into my sheets, bringing me with him. His hot skin felt so good against my own, I hardly noticed the noise of surprise he made. The blistering heat of our combined bodies should have been overwhelming, but it burned like ice, not fire. I knew instantly he could quell my desires. I nuzzled into him, purring in content.

Rin's chest rumbled. He was either chuckling at my eagerness or my carelessness, or both. I didn't have time to reprimand his mocking, for his mouth suddenly descended on my own. I moaned into the kiss, slinging my arms around his neck.

"Don't worry, Yoko. I'll take care of you. Trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was not planning on staying away from this story for so long. A thousand apologies for the delay. I hope this steamy chapter makes up for it. Foreplay I can mediocrely write, but full on smut... Yeah, I'm going to need way more boldness and a lot less humility to get to writing- much less posting- those. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I'm having like a mini panic attack right now because I'm supposed to be heading to a coworker-turning-friend's house in a couple of hours but social anxiety is getting in my way big time. Her life is so put together! She's like four years older than me, owns her house, and is engaged! I'm like a wobbly fawn compared to her. But I will not chicken out. I will not come up with lame excuses. I will persevere. And I will come back home so I can curl up, drink hot chocolate, and binge watch some anime. But low-key, someone please send some help to this socially anxious introvert!


	14. Fools In Love [After Sex Talk]

Rin’s steady breathing filled the room as I lay in his embrace. His chest rose and fell to the rhythm of my own. The sound of his heartbeat pounded beneath my right ear, a rich baritone, bold and strong, not unlike his nature. I drew absent, lazy circles on his naked stomach. I wasn’t sure how much time had elapsed, but my heat was thoroughly razed, reduced to scattered patches of smoldering embers. I felt calm. At least for now.

“Rin,” I called out into the dark.

“Hmm,” his chest rumbled with the sound. 

“Why me?”

“What do you mean?”

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. So much of our relationship had changed within such a short period of time, but I guess his stupidity was something that would remain a constant. I tried to find some solace in that. I wasn’t sure if I succeeded. My feelings were a bit of a mess right now. And I was hunting for clues to help me decipher it all. 

“You said it yourself, it was easier to like Shiemi. So why did you choose me? Why like me?” 

Rin scoffed.

“I didn’t choose you. If I had any choice in this, I would choose Shiemi. But you ruined all of that for me because you’re just so…” He trailed off, pausing for a moment to find the best words to express his sentiments. “Maybe it’s because of your personality, but the things you make me feel, Yoko. It’s infuriating. Nobody else makes me feel this way.”

“Which is exactly why I don’t get it. I’m rude and abusive. How is that even remotely attractive?”

“It’s not,” he admitted. “You’re always quick to anger, you never leave my tail alone, your tongue is sharper than Yukio’s. If you’re not hounding me for my actions, you’re complaining about my apparent lack of a brain. But despite how much I want to kill you half the time, I just can’t leave you alone.”

There were so many things I wanted to say in retort to his insults, but I could only manage out one syllable. The only one that mattered.

“Why?” 

“I don’t know!” he yelled almost as exasperated as I was by this sudden turn of events. 

None of us saw this mutual love thing coming. Never even believed it possible. 

“If I did, I wouldn’t be so flustered,” he added in a mutter. 

“You’re such an idiot, Rin. Only a dumbass would fall for someone who clearly wants others to stay away.”

“But that’s the thing,” Rin argued. “I know that’s not what you want. I never believed it for a second.” His confidence annoyed me. Especially when he shouldn’t have been right. He had no claim to my inner thoughts. But he had guessed it correctly. Without even trying. 

“And what do you possibly know about what I want?” I faked disdain. I didn’t want him to get too close. Physical intimacy was one thing. But emotional vulnerability made me want to curl into a steel ball and kick him out of my bed. 

“A lot,” Rin admitted. “Because it’s a lot of the same things I want.”

“What do you mean?”

Rin sighed then shuffled onto his side. My face slid off his chest, and he looked down at me. Wide blue orbs, molten and serene. He was childish in so many ways, but this was the first time he actually looked childlike. His eyes shone with the sort of innocence that could only be described as truth. 

“I never told anyone this, but finding out I was Satan’s son… It was scary. All of a sudden, I had this power that I wasn’t sure how to control. Wasn’t even sure if I could control. And there was no one I could ask about it. My old man died, Yukio was a workaholic, I had to keep this whole demon thing a secret from my classmates, and your clown of a father never even told me he and I were related. I had no one to turn to.”

Rin’s expression looked so troubled that I couldn’t help but reach a palm up to cup his cheek. He grasped my hand, relishing in the comfort. Finding his ground, he continued.

“So, on the first day we met, when you told me to hide my tail, that single piece of advice you gave me… I felt like I finally found someone I could confide in. I wanted to get closer to you, but you made that near impossible.”

I would have felt guilty if I wasn’t so shocked by his admission.

“But you were always so confident. Like stupidly so. It was like you didn’t see the danger you posed. Like you wouldn’t care even if you did.” 

“I _couldn’t_ care,” Rin amended. “You don’t think I know the whole world was against me? I’ve known since I was a toddler. People always kept their distance because I was volatile. It wasn’t until my old man died that I finally found out why. But Satan’s son or not, I needed to trust myself. I couldn’t afford to be scared. Because if I couldn’t convince myself I wasn’t a threat, how was I going to convince everybody else?” 

I kissed him on the lips then. This was what I had fallen for. His resilience. It burned so bright sometimes, it hurt. 

“You convinced me. Your confidence was what drew me in, Rin. It’s what draws me to you still. I don’t know how much of it is faked, but it doesn’t really matter, because I fell for it… hard. Guess I’m just as big of an idiot as you are.”

Rin chuckled. “No, I think you’re an even bigger one.”

“Excuse me?!” I couldn’t believe he was trying to pick a fight now. 

“At least I can tell when I’m faking it. But you, Yoko, you fell for your own lie.”

“What the hell do you mean by that?” I demanded.

“You try so hard to keep everyone away. But I know that’s not what you want. I see you, Yoko. You keep saying it’s easier to be alone. Easier to keep everyone away. But look,” he dipped his fingers into my heat, thumbing circles against my clit. The pressure was just right. A skill he picked up only an hour or so ago.

The embers in my stomach stirred, and I keened at the sensation.

“See,” Rin said, as he ducked his head down towards my chest, “It’s easier if you have help.” 

His tongue trailed over my breasts.

“Rin,” I breathed. He circled his tongue around the dotted brown bumps surrounding my hardening nub. I moaned. The sparks in my stomach caught fire, and I panted from the heat. I didn’t like how foggy my mind was turning. His distraction was working. 

“Admit it,” Rin ordered. 

I whined. He was doing everything possible to avoid licking the one spot I wanted him to. Wetness pooled, streaking down my thighs. 

“I…” I moaned when he tweaked the other nipple with his finger. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough. I wanted his tongue. His lips brushed against my nub, grazing the underside of it. I let out a throaty whine. 

“Come on, Yoko. Say it.” Rin encouraged, “Tell me you were lying.”

Of course, his devious side only came out when in bed. 

“I was lying,” I caved. “Being alone sucked. But I refused to let anyone in. I didn’t want anyone to get close.”

Rin engulfed my nipple, sucking hard. I gripped his hair, not wanting him to stop. 

“Why?” he mumbled as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud. 

“Because I didn’t want to hurt them,” I moaned. “I’m a quarter wolf demon. I’m volatile too. I thought it would be easier if I kept everyone away. I guess somewhere along the way, I convinced myself I was fine with it.”

“But you’re not,” Rin prodded, abandoning my nipple and proceeding to lick up my throat instead. 

“I was,” I groaned as he kissed my neck, sucking until I swore I felt the blood vessels pop. “But then you happened. I was so good at keeping people away, but not with you. With you, I just wanted to get closer. I made it hard for you because I was scared of what you made me feel.”

“Are you still scared now?” Rin asked as he grazed his fangs against the bruise. I shuddered at the sensation. 

“Terrified,” I admitted. I could feel his saliva sliding down my skin. I felt I would explode with how torturously slow he was going. 

“Yoko,” he breathed against my neck. “Can I…” he trailed off, faltering. I knew what he wanted though.

“Are you sure it’s what you want? I’m not going to make this any easier for you.”

“Not that you ever did,” he replied. “And I’m in too deep to back out now anyway. Besides you marked me already. This will just make it official.”

I had told Rin earlier about marking. I had bit him when we coupled for the first time without permission. I hadn’t anticipated that being one with him would cause me to lose all rationality. I explained to him that as long as he didn’t mark me too, we wouldn’t be a mated pair. Meaning he wouldn’t have to suffer through all of my heats with me.

Except Rin seemed to have other ideas.

I wasn’t sure how I felt about being official with Rin. My feelings towards him were strong. So strong that I wasn’t sure how I was ever going to contain it. But lying through my fear hadn’t worked with Rin before, and I had a feeling it wouldn’t work now either. So, I decided I would be honest with him for a change. 

“Okay, mark me,” I conceded. Then realizing I should try for a little more sincerity, I cast my gaze down and mumbled shyly, “Please… I… I want you to.” 

Rin’s member stiffened against my thigh.

“Fuck, Yoko,” he breathed. 

Before I could tease him some more about this new kink I discovered—before I could grovel, beg, and plead to him some more— he sank his fangs into my skin, biting with vigor. 

I moaned at the sensation. Heat immediately flooded every nerve-ending in my body. I panted as my senses heightened. Even the thin blanket draped across my hip was enough to create friction. It had me keening in desire. There was no going back now. 

I moaned wantonly. Rin’s member twitched at the sound. 

“You sound so sexy,” he whined, as he rutted against my leg. 

I purred into his neck. 

“I hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into,” I murmured as I trailed my hands down to his crotch. I squeezed him hard through the sheets, and he whined.

My eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head. 

Oh fucking hell. This was going to be one long ass heat cycle. 

**Extended Ending:**

Yukio covered his head with his pillow. The sounds of his brother and Yoko having sex in the next room seeped through the paper-thin walls. If it weren’t for the faulty electrical sockets, her room would still at least had been at the other end of the hall. He should have kicked Yoko to the basement the minute she told him the electrician was away on vacation. Yukio didn’t know how he had allowed Yoko to convince him that her heat wouldn’t hit before the technician returned. Now he had no choice but to suffer through the consequences – _ahem,_ their copulating—lest he wanted to pass out from heatstroke. The steady spin of the electrical fan kept him prisoner. 

“Shit, Yoko, you’re so tight.” 

Yukio deadpanned. He wasn’t sure how he felt about his brother saying something like that about someone he knew. In all honesty, Yukio would have reported the two for under-aged sex. Except he knew for a fact that they were both of demon blood, meaning they fell under a different set of guidelines. 

“Oh yes, Rin, right there! Don’t stop!” Though slightly muffled, the voice unmistakably belonged to Yoko. 

Yukio groaned. Rin should have been a virgin. But Yoko was making him out to be some sort of unworldly sex God. 

“Ah, I’m so close.” A breathy whine.

Keeping the pillow securely in place around his head, Yukio burrowed under his sheets, trying to muffle the obscene noises. 

His brother wasn’t book smart, so Yukio hadn’t been too concerned when he found a stash of porn magazines hidden under Rin’s mattress. When confronted about it, Rin had said they belonged to Shima. Not even the least bit embarrassed that he had been caught for possession, Rin had continued to gripe about not understanding the appeal. So, Yukio, deeming his brother was too much of an idiot to understand sex anyway, decided to leave the matter alone. 

“Ah, ah, Rin.” A drawn out moan. “I’m cumming. I’m cumming.” Another prolonged moan, followed by an excited scream. 

Yukio had never been so wrong in his life. He thoroughly regretted not confiscating those magazines from Rin earlier. 

“Wanna go again?” This time the voice was Rin’s. 

Yukio threw off his covers, breathing heavily. Clearly the thin sheets did nothing to muffle their loud love making. If anything, it only served to suffocate him to death. Which honestly, now on second thought, wouldn’t have been such a bad idea if it meant escaping these R-rated sounds. 

The younger Okumura sighed. He caught sight of his alarm clock. The digits glowed back mockingly. 

_4:45AM._

He debated on kicking down their door. But decided against it. Yukio realized he really didn’t have the energy to deal with their complete and total lack of respect for human decency. If he couldn’t have peace, then he was at least going to give himself peace in keeping his dignity. 

“Rin, we shouldn’t.” Yoko’s protests were soon drowned out by her moans.

Yukio reached for his earbuds and phone. 

If classical music on the highest volume didn’t work, he was moving out. Screw looking out for his brother. He wasn’t going to waste any more time on someone who would never think twice about him. Rin and Yoko could shame themselves all they wanted. He was done looking after them.

“AHHHH RINNN!!!~~~~”

Yukio cracked his phone in half. 

God fucking damn it. He wanted out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> That's all she wrote, folks! Just to make myself abundantly clear, I do not endorse underage sex. Rin and Yoko are of demon heritage, meaning they fall under a different category, and last I checked, Gehenna didn't care too much about morals or propriety. So, there's my two cents.
> 
> Welp, I really hope you guys enjoyed this short fic of mine. Thank you so so much for making it this far. As always, please do consider leaving a comment if you liked it, or even if you hated it. I'm always looking for constructive feedback, so I'd be honoured and grateful if you would let me know what you think. Also, I've recently gotten into twitter, so if you want to get to know me more, please consider following me at [ sylviaknight22. ](https://twitter.com/sylviaknight22)
> 
> I'm never in one fandom for very long, so let's see where I'm off to next. Happy Reading and Happy Trails!


End file.
